My Sunshine
by AmethystStar19
Summary: Juneaux Dreyar, the youngest of the Dreyar siblings, has woken up from her 7 year slumber. While she slept the world she knew had changed, but there was one thing that hadn't changed. Juneaux loves her family but she has always felt like something was missing and that thing missing so happened to be a cocky dragon slayer named Sting Eucliffe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only Juneaux Dreyar and any other OC characters.  
**

**Prologue**

_Gentle cries echoed loudly through a practically empty room. A slim tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, stood somberly beside the bed. Her sad reddish eyes look at the pale woman on the bed and then shifted towards the crying baby._

"_I'm sorry Ivan, I did everything I could. But, unfortunately your wide did not survive." Porlyusica whispered regretfully._

"_What about the brat, is he ok?" Ivan questioned bluntly eyeing the crying infant indifferently._

"_The baby is fine. But, it's a girl." Porlyusica corrected him, glaring slightly at Ivan for the indifference he held for his wife's death._

_Ivan growled, walking over to the crying child. He glared angrily at her. He looked at her beautiful short gold hair and the obvious features of a girl._

"_Tsk, I guess her brothers would have to do." Ivan muttered annoyed._

_Ivan left the crying child behind as he walked towards the door._

"_What are you doing?! Do you plan on just leaving your daughter here alone?!" Porlyusica growled angrily, stopping him from leaving the room._

"_She's useless to me. I needed a boy." Ivan replied bluntly._

_Suddenly the door slam opened, Makarov practically ran into the room. He looked over at the bed and his eyes sadden at the sight of his lifeless daughter-in-law. His ears suddenly perked up at the sound of a crying child. He walked over to the crying child happily and Porlyusica gently picked up the crying child, handing her to Makarov. Makarov happily held his first granddaughter, gently rocking her, hoping to calm her down. Ivan scuffed loudly at the affectionate scene and made his way towards the open door._

"_Ivan! Where are you going?! This is your daughter! She needs her father now more than ever!" Makarov yelled angrily at his son._

"_Like I told the old hag, the brat is useless to me as a girl." Ivan stated bluntly walking out of the room._

_Makarov glared angrily where his son once stood. But his attention was quickly brought back to his crying granddaughter. Makarov gently rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down._

"_It's ok my child, your grandfather is here. I'll always be here for you my Juneaux." Makarov whispered happily, gently pulling her closer to his chest._

I felt someone shake me roughly, making me groan tiredly. I groggily tried to remember why I was sleeping and why I felt so damn tired.

"Hey, June, wake up."

I recognized that annoyed voice, it sounded like my annoying older brother. No, but it can't be. Gramps excommunicated him from the Guild a couple of months ago.

I groaned again trying to open my heavy eyelids. Wait, where am I anyways? I searched through my foggy mind, trying to remember what had happen before I fell asleep.

Then it all came back like a tidal wave. The S-Class Promotion Trail. Grimoire Heart. Acnologia.

My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up looking around the dense forest area of Tenrou Island.

"Holy shit." I muttered shocked. I looked myself over and realized I was still all bandage up from my injuries from earlier. "The hell happen? How did we stop Acnologia?" I muttered shell shocked. "Shit, I thought I died." I whispered mostly to myself.

"Somehow we didn't." I heard my brother muttered just as confuse from beside me.

I turned to look at him shock, "Laxus?" I question bewildered, but then remembered he had shown up and helped us against Grimoire Heart. "Right, you showed up and helped us defeat the second master. Acnologia showed up…then I can't remember crap." I mumbled mostly to myself, rubbing my aching head.

"It's June and Laxus!" I heard someone shout happily from the top of the ditch where we were sitting.

I looked up confused at who was yelling our names like crazy. The bright sun glaring angrily into my eyes. I squinted my eyes trying to see who was running down the hill. I was suddenly tackled to the ground in a tight bear hug.

"Oh my god, you're alive June!" the woman sobbed happily into my chest.

I groaned out painfully as the woman continued to cry, I blinked a couple of times confused trying to figure out who the hell tackled me down.

"Hey, get off her, you'll smother her. She's injury!" I heard Laxus protest annoyed.

"Bisca, he's right, let her breath!" I hear another familiar voice say sheepishly.

"Bisca?" I whispered confused. I look at the messy pool of green hair. "BISCA!" I shouted happily hugging her back and Bisca hug me back tighter.

"I can't believe it! Alzack, they're all alive!" Bisca continued sobbing happily.

I stared at her confused for a moment when the word alive echo through my mind.

"Alive?" I whispered stunned.

I glance over at Laxus who just shrugged his shoulders just as confused. I looked at Max and Warren who tearfully stood around Laxus, but carefully watching their distance as they dance happily around him. That's when I realized something, they looked older. I looked at Bisca, she also looked like she had gotten older.

'_But, that's impossible…we're the same age! What the hell is going on?!_'


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only Juneaux Dreyar and any other OC characters.**

**Chapter One: Catching Up Part 1**

Smiling happily I looked over my overly excited Guild, a deep sigh of content lifted my lips. It was smaller than our old one, but you know what they say, 'home is where the family is at'. I giggled softly watching everyone cheering, celebrating, and Grandpas drinking just as happily.

'_Seven years. For seven long years all of us were in a deep sleep while the world around us was moving forward._'

Sighing thoughtfully I rested my chin on my palm, looking at how my friends that stayed behind have aged and moved on with their lives. I bite my lip remorsefully, remembering how Bisca had cried onto my chest and couldn't stop hugging me, thanking that I was alive. I took another gulp of my beer, slowly placing it back down onto the table. Looking at my cheerful friends, made me feel guilty for making them suffer for seven long years. I glanced over at Bisca, Alzack and their daughter.

'_Their daughter_.' I thought sadly. '_During these seven years Bisca found love and started a family._' I thought somberly, clinching my mug tightly. '_I wonder what true love feels like. It's not like I haven't dated…but, I've never gotten that feeling. You know, when you know that man will someday be someone I could start a family with._'

"Sabertooth?!" Suddenly Natsu questioned loudly from the table beside mine, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I slowly loosen my tight grip and glanced at the rowdy table.

"A tiger with sabers for teeth, Sabertooth, get it?" Gray replied annoyed at Natsu's question.

Slowly I stood up making my way towards the already full table, standing beside Erza as I listened to Romeo explain the ranking of the current Guilds.

"Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus are just below them making Sabertooth the strongest Guild in all of Fiore." Romeo explained defeated.

"Never heard of them." I said pensively, crossing my arms thoughtfully.

'_I don't recall a Guild name Sabertooth 7 years ago_.'

"I agree with June, never heard of them either." Erza nodded in agreement with me.

"They weren't that well known 7 years ago." Alzack explained seriously, glancing at us.

"You're saying that suddenly over the last 7 years it become something special?" Gray questioned stun.

I agreed with Gray, '_A small Guild to grow so fast in just a mere 7 years is surprising enough. But, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail didn't have that much of a power gap between them before. For Sabertooth to have even surpassed Lamia Scale in such a short time…_' I thought solemnly.

"It's because their Guild Master recruited five strange but surprisingly strong mages." Max added from the table behind us.

I looked at him shock, "5 people?!" I exclaimed disbelieved, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, 5 people alone made that much of a difference?" Lucy questioned uneasily.

"Damn, I already like their style, strong you say." Natsu commented happily, a shit eating grin plastered all over his face.

Gently biting my thumb I went deep into thought.

'_5 mages making that much of difference in power level between Sabertooth and Lamia Scale…it's impossible. But, then again nothing seems impossible now, we're supposed to be dead but here we are._'

"You're curious aren't you Jun-Jun?" Erza questioned me slyly.

I glanced at her annoyed for calling me by that stupid nickname. But then smirked eagerly at her when I saw the glint of excitement in her eyes too. The thought of five strong mages making that much difference…excited the both of us.

"Maybe." I muttered amused, crossing my arms again. "But, they are nothing for the power duo of Fairy Tail, right Erza?" I countered back, smirking.

She smirked right back at me.

"But, then, what rank does that leave our Guild in now?" Wendy questioned timidly from her sit.

I chuckled softly, '_I guess Wendy hasn't hear the news yet about our current standing rank._'

"Last place." I answered her amused.

She looked at me gasping shock.

"Absolutely last place." Romeo muttered shamefully, looking away disappointed.

"We're the weakest guild in all of Fiore." Bisca added.

"AHHH!" Wendy exclaimed, panicking she swung her arms all over the place trying to apologize for asking.

I chuckled at her innocent childlike actions. Walking back to my empty table I chugged what was left of my beer. With the back of my hand I whipped the extra liquid from my lips. I headed towards the door when Erza's voice stopped me.

"You're leaving June?" Erza questioned confuse.

"Just going to stretch my legs for a bit, seems things are about to get loud in here." replying happily, glancing towards the table behind her.

Just as she turned around Natsu jumped onto the table, stomping his feet loudly on the table.

He started laughing like a mad man, waving his hands up and down, "This sounds exciting! Everything just got interesting!" he yelled happily throughout the guild. "I'm looking forward to having to climb all the way back to the top!" he exclaimed joyfully, violence and destruction was definitely laced in those words. "I'M GETTING ALL FIRED UP NOW!" he screamed, continuing to laugh.

"But he's right about one thing Er-chan." I said to the red hair mage. "It certainly will be fun climbing our way back to the top." grinning excitedly at Erza and she grinned right back at me.

"That's one thing we all agree on." Erza replied excitedly.

"See you later." I waved goodbye to my friend.

Sighing contently I walked through the dimly lit city. The soft midnight breeze blew my long blond locks along. I stared up at the stars, their soft energy flowing through me. As a Celestial Dragon Slayer I'm stronger at night than during the day. Stars are more visible during the night than the day.

"Dragon Slayer…" I muttered thoughtfully to myself, placing a hand on my stomach.

The soft echoes of my younger self crying in pain echo distantly in my mind. I could hear myself begging my father to stop and my hand into a tight fist. I closed my eyes desperately trying to fight back those horrible memories. Opening them again I stated at the glowing stars.

"7 years, huh." I whispered sadly.

Glancing at the close doors of the Guild I could hear the loud laughs of joy and fighting echoing out to the silent night. I hugged myself tightly making my way into the dark forest letting my sense of smell lead the way.

After a couple minutes of walking through the silent forest I could hear noises coming from up ahead. I slowly made my way towards that direction pushing through a couple of bushes. The Thunder God Tribe stared at me surprise.

"Juneaux-sama!" Freed stuttered shock, seeing me here.

I smiled happily at Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow. I glanced somberly at my older brother who sat across from the Thunder God Tribe. He looked at me concern, his dark blue gray eyes stared at me intently trying to figure out what was wrong. I tried to smile weakly at him he simply sighed closing his eyes in understanding.

He silently signal to the forest. I smiled at the Thunder God Tribe one last time as I followed after Laxus. We walked in a comfortable silence through the quiet forest. It was nice to be able to take a midnight stroll with my brother again. We haven't been this comfortable in each other's presence since we were young.

We finally found a nice spot overlooking Magnolia, we both sat down on a large rock near the edge. The bright lights of the city glowed softly in the dark night, a variety of smells and noises filled my senses as we sat there in silence.

"Any particular reason for the late night visit?" Laxus finally questioned me bored, or so he made it sound. I knew my brother, he was worried about my behavior.

I sighed softly, not breaking eyesight from the town, "A couple members from Lamia Scale came by the other day. Did you know Jura Neekis is now part the 10 Saint Wizards?" I asked him softly and Laxus simply nodded, confirming he knew about it.

I sighed softly sitting completely on the rock. Biting my lower lip anxiously I looked at Laxus seriously. There really was no point in beating around the bush with Laxus.

"After they left I ask Gramps what him and Jura had been talking about, he seem distress by the information he received from Jura." I explained slowly, furrowing my eyebrows in annoyance as I thought back to earlier today.

"Juneaux, careful with what kind of information you're about to tell me." Laxus said seriously, looking at me with a warning glare.

I scoffed annoy, "Please, as far as I'm concern you're still part of Fairy Tail. Gramps and you are just being stubborn about this whole situation! You learn your lesson, you've changed. You found the light again." I whispered sadly.

"I still hurt everyone. I hurt the Guild. I hurt you." Laxus replied shamefully, also deciding the town was nicer to look at.

"We all lose our path once in a while. Sometimes, we feel like we've lost sight of the light and stumble into the darkness, but in the end, we always find the light again. Sometimes we just need help, right?" I questioned softly, staring at him happily.

I could see the tears forming in his eyes, as we both fought hard not to remember that faithfully day he tried to overtake Fairy Tail.

"You'll always be Fairy Tail's sunshine June." Laxus whispered softly, smiling gently.

I grinned at him.

"You were the light that knocked sense back into me…you guided me back to the light June." Laxus said sincerely, smiling.

"That's what baby sisters are for, to kick your ass every once in a while." I replied proudly.

Laxus scoffed at my statement, but then chuckled softly.

We both laughed happily, enjoying the feeling of a sibling bond again. After our laughs died down we just sat there in silence again.

"That's not the only thing that is bothering you June." Laxus said seriously, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Gramps says Father's guild is still around." I explained slowly, pausing slightly and took a deep breath, "He's still around too." I muttered the last part weakly. "Did you know?" I questioned barely above a whisper.

Laxus looked at me sadly, but simply nodded.

"Gramps says…" my voice cracked slightly as I felt all my sorrowful emotions boil up. "He says that Llyr has also join father's guild and is helping him." I whispered dejectedly, feeling hot tears pool around my eyes.

Laxus looked at me concerned, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion. I guess he didn't know about Llyr. I would be confuse too, because as far as Dreyar siblings go…we all hate our father and are indifferent about him.

"Do you think it's true?" I questioned woefully. "Do you think Llyr really join our father's guild?!" I practically sobbed, pulling my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly and then buried my tearfully face into my thighs.

I heard Laxus sigh softly, then I felt his hand gently squeeze my shoulder, "No." I heard him firmly reply. "No, I don't believe our own brother would join our father's guild." He explained himself seriously.

I slowly looked up surprised, I could still feel tears rolling down my face.

"We Dreyar siblings know better than to trust our father." Laxus stated firmly, looking at me confidently.

I smiled tearfully, nodding my head in agreement. But the nervous feeling of despair still didn't seem to subside regarding Llyr. I slowly whipped my tears away trying to calm myself down. I suddenly felt Laxus gently ruffle my hair like he use too when we were little. He would always ruffle my hair after I would get hurt and start crying. I guess it was his way of trying to make me feel better.

"You worry too much June." Laxus muttered unhappily.

I gave him a lopsided smile.

"I can't help it. Fairy Tail is my family."

We stood there and I suddenly jumped of the rock looking at Laxus happily.

"Oh, before I forget!" I snapped my fingers remembering what Gildarts had told me earlier today. "Gildarts told me to tell you to go to the Guild tomorrow." I explained excitedly and Laxus looked at me like if I was crazy.

"Why?" Laxus questioned stun. "That's still beside the point, Gramps would kick me out the second I walk in there." Laxus added sternly.

"Won't matter what Gramps says~!" I replied in a sing-sung voice, waving my hand dismissively. "Gramps is making Gildarts the new master." I snickered, laughing uncontrollably at Laxus reaction.

Laxus shook his head knocking him out of his slight shock and then glared at me thinking I was lying.

I was trying to control my laughter, "Hey, believe it or not, Gramps really did decide on making Gildarts the new Master. I'm not making shit up." I replied in defense, but he still looked at me doubtfully. "Gildarts wants you there for some strange odd reason." I added shrugging my shoulders.

"Probably to rub it in my face." Laxus hissed annoyed, follow by a couple of colorful words.

"Laxus." I said firmly, catching his attention as he glanced at me confuse. "You better show up tomorrow. The Guild is boring without you and the Thunder God Tribe around." I muttered gloomily, placing my hand on my hip.

"You mean lonely." Laxus replied back bluntly.

I stiffen slightly. Laxus could always read me like an open book when it came to my feelings. I slowly crossed my arms gripping my arms tightly and squinted my eyes. I was desperately trying to fight away the pesky tears away.

"Yeah…lonely." I choked softly. "Gramps and you, are the most important thing to me." I slowly lifted my head up, snuffling quietly. "I don't want you and Gramps fighting anymore. I just want all of us to be together again!" I hiccupped tearfully, feeling the tears finally roll down my cheeks.

I squeaked surprised when Laxus pulled me into a hug and my arms hang to my side. Laxus hasn't hug me since we were kids. I smiled tearfully into his chest feeling the sense of protection and warmth once again radiating off from my brother. I did the only thing I have been wanting to do since I woke up in Tenrou Island. I cried. I cried all of my sorrow and despair into my brother's protective embrace.

I felt Laxus chest vibrate in laughter, "Can't believe I have a crybaby for a little sister." Laxus muttered teasingly, patting my hand affectionately.

I laughed tearfully, hugging him tightly.

To everyone seven years have passed, but to me the battle of Fairy Tail and Laxus excommunication was still fresh. Technically it had only been a couple of months since Laxus left and tearfully apologized for hurting me. I cried harder remember that painfully day.

I remember how Laxus and I fought.

I remember how I tearfully begged him to stop.

I remember how I couldn't bring myself to stop him even though I had sworn to defend Fairy Tail from all enemies including family.

I remember how our dragon breathes collided angrily, destroying almost all of the Kardia Cathedral.

I remember the sorrowfulness when Laxus tried to give me the finishing blow that could have killed me, had he truly gone completely to the dark side.

But despite everything that had happened that day…I still forgave him. I was just glad I had my brother back. I was glad that he had found his way back to the light.

Then I saw him again on Tenrou Island. I was so happy that he was doing well and he was safe. But then Acnologia attacked and we were force to sleep for 7 long years. We have wasted seven years away sleeping. Leaving behind our guild mates to fend for themselves. We let them to suffer for 7 long years.

"I'll be there tomorrow, don't worry." Laxus finally answered, giving me one last squeeze before we pulled away.

I smiled tearfully at him, "Thank you, Laxus. Thank you for being the best big brother." I said weepily, whipping my remaining tears away.

He scoffed looking away but I could see a soft blush and a smile gracing his lips. I looked at Magnolia again.

Yes, we may have wasted 7 years away, but, we're here now. Nothing good ever comes from living in the past, we must live in the present and look towards the future.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only Juneaux Dreyar and any other OC characters.**

**Chapter Two: Catching Up II**

I stood happily beside Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. Laxus did well on his promise and showed up, unwillingly, but he showed up. Gramps was not happy but I pouted and he finally gave in letting Laxus stay. I eagerly waited for Gramps to appoint Gildarts as the new Guild Master. While I waited I looked around the full Guild and realized it was unusually quiet. Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy weren't here.

'_That's weird. I was positive at least Natsu would be here for sure._' I shrug it off, not thinking much of it. They probably left for training already.

"I present to you, your new guild Master! Gildarts!" Gramps shouted happily, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I stare at the spot where Gildarts was supposed to be and snicker loudly. Laxus elbow me annoy. I chuckle louder seeing Mirajane standing there instead. Laxus sigh, he probably also realized what Gildarts had done.

"This should be interesting." I whisper amuse.

"June." Laxus warn.

Mirajane walk over to Gramps handing him a letter.

Gramps yelled, a horrified expression on his face. I bite back a laugh as Laxus glared at me. Daring me to make the situation worse. I simply shrugged my shoulders, making my way closer to Gramps, wanting to know what Gildarts had written.

Gramps read the letter out loud, "To Master, and all my friends here." Gramps started off slowly, "For me to be the Master, sorry to say but I'm not suitable." Gramps gasps horrified, turning sickly pale as he scanned the rest of the letter.

I quickly stepped towards him snatching the letter from Gramps before he passed out from stress. I gently cleared my throat, "Well, anyway, selected as the Fifth Master I'd like to do two things for you." I read, not bothering to look at my overly dramatic grandfather. "First is..." I suddenly stop, gasping shock, my eyes widen as I reread the next sentence over and over before reading it out loud. "First is...to acknowledge Laxus as a member Fairy Tail." I read loudly, happily looking up at my brother.

Laxus stared at me stunned and I smiled.

"WHAT?!" Gramps shouted outrage, but then he sulkily looked away muttering something about being the Fifth's wishes and that he'll respect it. I smile knowingly at Gramps. He was also thankfully to Gildarts for what he did.

'Stubborn old geezer.' I thought gleefully.

I looked back at the letter continuing, "Second, is to nominate Makarov Dreyar to be the Sixth Master of Fairy Tail." I tried not to laugh, glancing at Grandpa's horrified expression.

"WHAT?!" he yelled infuriated, a bulging vein popping out on his forehead.

"I'll travel around for some time and will come back someday. Take care all of you and Cana, sorry to leave you again." I read gently glancing up at Cana sadly, Mirajane handed her a card with a picture of Gildarts on it. "You can always pray to the card when you miss me and your feelings will reach to my card so I can then reach you."

Cana simply smirked, ripping the card in half.

"I told you old man, things didn't have to change between us. I'm good with how things are." Cana stated determinedly.

I smiled happily at Cana's determination and continue with the last part of the letter, "Fairy Tail is my home, I will be back, but until the day I'm home I hope that Fairy Tail will be the No.1 guild of Fiore again. But it's not my duty to do so, but yours. Master, this is your last job, to lead Fairy Tail to be the No. 1 guild in Fiore!" I shouted the last part excitedly, grinning at all my guild mates.

I scanned what was left of the letter, but decided to keep that part to myself. I had feeling that part was only for Gramps.

"My last job?!" Gramps demanded outraged. "That's it! Bring out the damn booze! I'm never appointing another Master! I'm going to be Master until I die!" Gramps exclaimed angrily demanding booze again.

I laughed softly, handing him the letter back.

"Gramps, the last part I have a feeling is for you. Master business I assume." I said seriously.

My Grandpa simply nodded taking the letter back and scoffed as he read the last part.

I happily turned around, looking at the Guild. Everyone was laughing and celebrating. I looked over at the Thunder God Tribe as they embraced Laxus happily. Laxus still had a look of disbelief at being part of Fairy Tail again.

'Slowly but surely my family was all together again.' I thought relieved looking around at every member of Fairy Tail. 'All of my family is happy again.' I glanced over at my mopping Grandpa. 'True Laxus and Gramps still had their differences, but they'll figure out their issues in their own way, I'm positive.' I thought confidently.

"I'll never be lonely again." I whisper happily, feeling a single tear slip down.

"Never my dear child." I heard my grandpa say softly from beside me, squeezing my hand softly.

I looked at him surprised and smile tearfully at him and he smiled warmly.

"We're finally all together again. Fairy Tail will surely become number one again." I said confidently.

"Indeed we will." Gramps replied just as confidently.

I stared at my brother, smirking knowingly at him. He looked at me with an aggravated look, he defiantly wasn't enjoying all the attention he was receiving. We were still celebrating the return of Laxus and that fact we'll be participating in the Grand Magic Games.

"Hope you're happy." Laxus snapped annoyed, taking a drink of his beer.

I laughed softly, resting my cheek on my hand and smiled teasingly at him. I watched my brother's eye twitch with annoyance.

"Very." I replied whole heartedly. "I haven't seen the guild this lively in a long time." I explained, sighing contently, my overjoyed eyes staring at everyone. "We're a family again." I added cheerfully. "You're happy too, aren't you Laxus?" I questioned him gleefully, raising a knowing eyebrow.

I glanced at Laxus from the corner of my eyes and a small smile graced his lips as he also looked around our flamboyant guild.

Laxus then scoffed taking another drink of his beer, "I guess." He simply grunted seemingly displeased.

"How much stronger do you think mages are now in days?" I asked him curiously, grinning at the thought of strong mages.

But it has been 7 years, all the other mages had 7 years to improve their magic and techniques. While ours remained the same. I bite my thumb thoughtfully, considering the huge time gap between us and everyone else. Laxus looked at me bluntly, placing his beer down. Seems he had also been thinking about it.

"Stronger. They've been training for 7 years, we've been sleeping for 7." He retorted brusquely, closing his eyes thoughtfully.

"Romeo!" I called for the small boy, he happily walked over to me.

"What's up Juns?" Romeo questioned happily, standing in front of our table.

"How long do we have before the games?" I asked curiously, chucking down my beer.

"3 months." He replied anxiously, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"3 months." I stated surprised, placing my mug down. "Damn, that's more time than I expected." I explained frankly.

"You kidding! That's barely enough time for you guys!" Macao exclaimed distressed, freaking out all dramatically.

I giggled softly at his overreaction, licking the extra liquor from my lips.

"Jeez Macao, relax, breathe." I laughed warmly.

"You guys have a 7 year blank period of power!" he exclaimed seriously, waving his arms around frantically.

The whole guild quiet down suddenly listening into what Macao was yelling about.

"You really think a 7 year blank period of power is going to stop us?" I questioned him, raising an eyebrow cunningly. "We're Fairy Tail and if there is one thing Fairy Tail is good at, it's kicking ass!" I shouted enthusiastically, pumping my fist into the air.

Everyone cheered happily in agreement, pumping their fists into the air.

"We'll become Fiore's strongest guild again!" Natsu suddenly yelled out of nowhere, laughing like a mad man.

"We'll show them all what Fairy Tail is made of!" Erza added, swinging her sword wildly.

Yeah she was definitely a little buzzed.

"Listen up brats! You have three months! Three months to grow to your fullest potential! My children work hard, because our goal is become the number one guild again!" Gramps shouted determinedly.

I stood up cheering along with everyone. We'll show all of Fiore what Fairy Tail is made of.

Three months. Three months to train and to get stronger. I wonder what the games will have in store for me.

**These last two chapters were mostly so you could see what kind of friendships June has within the Guild. Next chapter will have a Timeskip of 3 months. I'm skipping the training but there will be flashbacks and mention of June's training in future chapters.**

**Thanks to lovelyhatter and YaoiLovinKitsune for reviewing it means a lot. Also thanks to everyone to favorite and followed I really appreciate it. Onto the next chapter! Yes to what you are thinking double update today!  
**

**~*Violeta*~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only Juneaux Dreyar and any other OCs.**

**Chapter Three: A Tiger & Fairy**

I squealed excitedly arriving at the huge capital of Fiore. Crocus. The city of Crocus is incredible and beautiful. I've never been to a city this huge before. Granted I've been on quests all over Fiore but I have never been to Crocus before.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go explore for a bit!" I waved goodbye running off eagerly into the huge city.

"Don't forget to be in our inn before midnight!" I heard Laxus yell sternly.

I gave him a thumbs up as I disappeared into the sea of people.

We had arrived at the Guild from our three month training period a couple of days ago. Gramps had been waiting for us to inform us that he had signed up Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Gray us up as a team. But since more than one team can participate from each Guild he was also made a B team. Consisting of Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel and I. He made us swear not to tell anyone since he wanted B Team to be a surprise.

He also explained to us that Jellal will be pretending to be Msytogen. Jellal is considered that Zeref might do something at the games. So we were also sworn to secrecy regarding Jellal since he was still a wanted criminal. No wonder after 3 month of training with him he insisted on coming back with me. And here I thought he just wanted to see Erza. This man is all business.

For the last three months I had been training with Jellal. His Heavenly Body Magic complemented my Cosmo Dragon Slayer magic. At first I had asked Erza if she had any idea where I could find him at the beginning of my training. But she sadly had no information. For the first one week I did my training with Laxus but shortly after I was contacted by Jellal and his group.

"Juns!" I suddenly heard someone yell.

I looked around surprised at hearing my name. They yelled my name again from across the street. I saw Cana running happily towards me and I grinned.

"Cana!" I waved back happily.

She finally caught up to me hooking her arm with mine, we happily continued walking.

"I need a drinking buddy and someone to pick up hot guys with." Cana explained happily dragging me towards the nearest hub.

I laughed excited, "Don't expect too much from me today though Cana, I have other plans later tonight." I told my friend happily.

After a couple of hours of drinking and bar hoping with Cana she wondered off happily with a guy in tow. I chuckled at the memory. Poor guy, he has no idea what he got himself into. I looked up at the slowly emerging stars and listened to all the happy people laughing around me. Stars and happy people. Just my kind of night.

I wandered around a bit more through the busy streets glancing up at the clock tower. It was barely 9. I should head back and relax for a bit. Maybe Laxus will want to go get some late dinner.

I made my way towards the inn but stopped when I caught Lucy's and Natsu's scent nearby. Hm, maybe I can catch up with them for a bit and then head to the inn. As I got closer to them I saw a huge crowd surrounding a couple of people fighting.

I squeezed my way through the tight crowd and was surprised to see Natsu on the ground and an arrogant blond mage standing over him. His arrogant smirk rubbed me the wrong way.

"The dragon slayer who couldn't slay a dragon." he taunted haughtily.

I narrowed my eyes annoyed. I glared at the condescending blond. Who the hell does he think he is? I stormed over to him, angrily pushing past a dark hair male who looked at me surprised.

"Hey." I growled furiously.

The arrogant blond look at me confused. I stared into his confuse slit pupil blue eyes with my furious dark blue eyes. We just stared at each other. There was something in those eyes that call my attention.

"Hey sunshine, let me finish up here and you'll have your turn." He finally spoke seductively, a pure devilish smirk gracing his lips.

I scowled, hissing angrily. I swiftly punched him. My fist collided roughly with his face. He stumbled backwards but quickly got his balance back. He looked at me annoyed, glaring angrily.

"First you insult my friends and then you talk to me like a whore." I growled deadly, not loosening up my glare.

He made his way towards me but his dark hair friend quickly place a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"What Rogue?" the blond demanded angrily.

I looked over the pair noticing the Sabertooth mark on the blond's left shoulder. They're from Sabertooth. The blond looked average height not that much taller than me. He's slim, yet muscular young man. His spiky blond hair jutted outwards in every direction with a smaller frontal tuft of hair partially hanging over his forehead.

'_Wait. What the hell?! Why am I checking him out?!_' I thought freaking out, feeling a hot blush creep onto my cheeks. '_Will he is insanely hot. Hard not to stare._' I thought fondly, looking over his exposed abs dreamily.

"Sting, we mustn't start trouble with other guilds. We could get disqualified." The man known as Rogue spoke stoically to his blond hair partner, which I now knew was named Sting.

"Natsu, Lucy, and Happy you guys should head back to the inn. You have to be there before 12." I suggested sternly, not looking away from the Sabertooth members.

"June? What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu yelled shocked, finally getting onto his feet angrily.

"Natsu." I snapped sternly, leaving no room for argument. "Lucy take him and head back to the inn, now." I growled furiously, glaring seriously at Natsu.

Natsu gulped nervously at me, looking at my heated glare.

"Ok." He stuttered nervously as Lucy dragged him away quickly.

"Let's go Sting, we should head back as will." Rogue suggested just as sternly.

"You're a pretty feisty one sunshine." Sting grined excitedly, his dark blue eyes never looking away from me, he softly rubbed his sore cheek.

"Next time you decide to bad mouth a dragon slayer make sure I'm not around prick." I hissed angrily.

His grin widen, showing off his pearly white teeth along with his distinctively sharp canine teeth. He's defiantly a dragon slayer like me.

"Huh, you a dragon slayer sunshine?" he questioned cunningly.

I grunted annoyed, not liking his flirtatious, cocky attitude at all. He pisses me off. I simply smirked, "Guess you'll have to figure it out." I reply slyly walking away from the Sabertooth duo.

I had only made it a couple of blocks away when I smelt someone following me. I sniffed the air around me and a deep muscular smell mix with light filled my senses. The aroma gave me chills. I have never smelled anything so sweet and alluring. I continued walking not slowing down.

"Tsk, how long are you going to follow me like a creepier?" I growled annoyed at the man currently following me.

I heard him chuckle in amusement from behind me. I finally stop walking. I felt the soft night breeze blow my hair softly. I tensed up nervously when I felt him stand directly behind me. A weird feeling stirred in the pit of my stomach. My breath hitched when I felt his breathe blow across my neck. I didn't move. I heard him take a deep breath taking my scent in. Why the hell am I letting him stand this close to me? I should kicked him where the sun don't shine just for standing this close and being a creep. But for some reason I liked it. No. I can't like it.

I finally stepped away pulling myself together I turned around glaring at him. His amused blue eyes stared into my anger blue eyes. I felt that weird feeling in my stomach again. I clinched my jaw angrily not liking this feeling at all.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demand infuriated, placing my hand firmly on my hip.

"Smelling you. Only fair you smelt me first." He replied cheekily, taking a few steps closer to me.

"I did not." I stuttered flustered, feeling the blush creeping again.

'_What the hell?! Why the hell am I blushing?! I don't blush! Especially not around an arrogant bastard like him!_' I thought disgusted with myself.

"So you're a dragon slayer." He confirmed knowingly, smirking.

I scoffed annoyed, "So." I replied shrugging it off indifferently.

"Will according to my partner Lector, we're supposed to be a rare breed." Sting commented arrogantly, leaning too close for comfort. "Never thought I would meet such a beautiful dragon slayer like yourself." He added, smirking arrogantly.

I hate that arrogant smirk so much. '_No you don't, you love that smirk._' A small voice taunted from deep inside.

"Will, I never thought I would meet such a stuck up prick like yourself." I restored bluntly, smirking when I saw him frown.

"You really don't like me, do you?" he questioned suddenly amused leaning away from me.

"I hate arrogant bastards like you." I stated firmly.

"Hm, strange, never meet a girl who isn't head over heels for me."

"First time for everything prick." I replied plainly. "What do you want anyways?" I questioned him annoyed.

He stood quiet for a moment. We just stared at each other silently.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow night." He finally offered slyly.

"No." I replied bluntly, pretending to be uninterested in his offer.

Secretly my insides bubbled with excitement at the thought of going on a date with him.

"Then how about we make a bet sunshine." He suggested cunningly.

I raised an eyebrow in mild interest, "What kind of bet?" I questioned suddenly curious.

"If Sabertooth wins tomorrows challenge you and I will go on date." Sting bet confidently.

I smirked amused, "Alright, but if Fairy Tail wins, you'll leave me alone for the rest of the games and every time you see me you'll address me as Lady Juneaux." I stated just as confidently, grinning excitedly.

Sting offered me his glove hand, "Deal." He replied firmly.

I take his hand shaking it firmly sealing our bet. When our hands touch soft shock waves shot through me. That weird feeling made its presence once again. I tried to ignore these weird feelings. After sealing the deal I quickly pulled my hand away from Sting. I noticed him strangely look at his glove hand as he turned around to walk away.

He suddenly stopped and glanced at me one last time, smirking he said, "Make sure you wear something nice sunshine!"

I hissed angrily, "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail!" I yelled furiously.

I heard him chuckle at the distance.

I stood there frozen with confusion once I was sure he was gone. I stared at my burning hand. The warm tingling sensation still not going away.

"What's this feeling…?" I muttered softly still staring at my hand with confusion. "I can't like him….can I?" I wondered. 

****We finally get the much await encounter between Sting and Juneaux what did you think of their first encounter? Now I'm warning you now their relationship is going to develop a little quickly. The games aren't that long so I want them to at least have an understanding of their feelings for each other before the games are over.****

****Well until next time . Thanks again to everyone who has favorite, follow and reviewed! Means a lot!****


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only Juneaux Dreyar and any other OCs.**

**Chapter Four: Sky Labyrinth**

I lay lazily on my bed staring thoughtfully at the ceiling, my eyebrows furrowed in frustration about not understanding these weird feelings I get around Sting.

"Hey." I hear Gajeel question bored.

I rolled over looking down at the side of my bed where Gajeel was sitting on the floor eating some metal.

"Hm?" I urge him to continue.

"What kind mages do you think Sabertooth are?" Gajeel question me curiously.

"A bunch of arrogant little bastards." I mutter annoy thinking back to Sting's arrogant smirk.

"Huh, how do you know?" Gajeel inquire teasingly, raising in eyebrow even more curious now.

"Yeah, how do you know, Junes?" Laxus question me annoy, frowning a little unhappily.

"God not because of that!" I snap annoy, at both of them. "I ran into a couple of them earlier tonight when I was exploring. They were giving Natsu, Lucy and Happy a hard time. So I taught them lesson about messing with Fairy Tail." I explain angrily, shrugging my shoulders bored.

I rolled back onto my back trying to hide my obvious blush just by remembering his smirk and him standing right behind me. Oh god. Fuck no. I won't. I can't like him.

"You got into a fight with them?" Laxus question sternly, I could feel his heated glare on me.

"I would hardly call it a fight." I mutter bluntly, sitting on my bed, "I just punch the asshole, so he could learn some manners." I explain in a matter of fact tone.

I could still feel Laxus disapproving glare.

I could hear Gajeel snickering beside me, "You're in trouble." Gajeel taunted, snickering.

I glare at Gajeel, but then smirk evilly elbowing him on the head. He fell down sideways, but quickly got back on his feet, giving me a deadly glare. I smirk at him smugly jumping off of my bed. We both stood in front of each other now glaring, ready to brawl. The bastard may be taller than me, but I'm hell of lot stronger than him.

"That's what you get for laughing at me metal face." I sneer annoyed.

"What did you call me twinkle star?!" He growl just as annoy, stepping closer to me angrily.

"Guys, please don't fight." Juvia beg nervously, stepping in between us and gently placed a hand in front of us.

Gajeel and I continued to glare at each other ready to fight when suddenly a loud voice echo through the silent night.

"Good morning!" I loud sing-song voice echo happily through all of the city of Crocus. "Welcome to all the Guilds that are here to participate in the Grand Magic Tournament!"

We all look at each other confuse, but we quickly walked out to the balcony and looked up at the brightly lit sky. In the middle of the sky was a large looking thing with a pumpkin as its head. The pumpkin face had a huge creepy grin that sent shivers down my spine.

"It's just not me, right?" I question slowly, pointing to the sky doubtfully. "But there is a giant pumpkin looking man up there, right?' I further question weirdly.

"We all see it." Jellal confirms slowly.

"Now in order to reduce the number of participating teams from 113 down to 8! We'll be having a 'Preliminary Event'!" It explain happily.

"What the hell? 113 teams?" I question confuse, furrowing my eyebrows with confusion. "Last I check there weren't that many guilds in Fiore." I state confuse.

"There aren't." Jellal replies seriously, also looking at the giant pumpkin confuse.

"That's because like us other guilds have more than one team competing." Laxus explain bored, staring at the giant pumpkin weirdly.

"That would explain why there are so many teams." Juvia adds thoughtfully.

"Every year more and more guilds decide to compete~! We figure that's a sign that this event was starting to be taken too lightly~!" the pumpkin man announced gleefully, dancing around like a loon. "So, this year, we've decide that the official number of teams competing will be 8~!"

"Shit, only 8 teams." Gajeel mutter surprise.

"Hm, this just keeps getting more interesting." I mumble excitingly, grinning at Gajeel.

Gajeel smirk back at me, also liking the odds.

"The preliminary rules are simple!" giant pumpkin man continue happily,

I suddenly leaned over the railing holding onto it tightly, placing my hand firmly over my mouth. My whole body suddenly felt weak as I used the railing as support. I gag loudly desperately holding back my puke. I weakly glance over at my brother who was also pale and leaning against the wall placing his hand over his mouth.

'_What the hell is this thing_?!' I thought sickly, sliding down the railing onto my knees.

"June! Laxus!" Juvia cry concern, watching us get motion sickness.

"It's fine, it's just their stupid motion sickness and here I thought only Natsu was stupid enough to get motion sickness." Gajeel snicker, laughing loudly at our misery.

I weakly flip him off, but quickly cover my mouth again feeling the disgusting puke coming up my throat.

"It looks like the whole place is transforming along with the other inns." I hear Jellal explain confuse.

"The first 8 team to make it to the goal will participate in this year's event~! Your inns will be your starting line and the goal for this even will be the event grounds, Domus Flau~!" I could barely hear or understanding what the first game was about.

Finally I felt the stupid inn stop moving, slowing I grabbed onto the railing pulling myself up. As I stood up I saw a path quickly forming in front of the balcony.

"You are free to use any type of magic, there are no restrictions. But, all 5 members of your team must make it to the goal or else you lose." the pumpkin explains cheekily. "Also, one more thing, we don't take responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the Labyrinth~!" He ended darkly, chuckling.

"Will that isn't creepy at all." I mutter weakly, still holding onto the railing for support.

"Pretty dark for a game." Gajeel agreed with me.

"The Gran Magic Tournament's Preliminary Event! Sky Labyrinth has begun!"

I look at my teammates smirking weakly at them as they smirk back excitingly.

"Fairy Tail, let's show them who's number 1!" Laxus states firmly taking the lead on the floating road.

I grin happily following after Gajeel, Juvia and Jellal followed after me. We quickly made our way up the long path into the entrance of the Labyrinth. We made it into the inside of the Labyrinth, and slowly walked around the huge Labyrinth taking in its huge elaborate design.

"I guess this isn't going to be as easy as I thought." I said gleefully, grinning at the huge maze like place.

"Would've been too boring if it was easy." Laxus agreed excitingly with me.

"But the question now is, how do we get to the goal?" Jellal question seriously looking around the huge place.

"Smelling is out of the question. Seems they are using some type of magic to block out that skill." Gejeel inform, trying to sniff around.

I also tred sniffing around but couldn't pick anything up.

"He's right." Laxus confirmed sternly.

"Will we know the Domus Flau is towards the east, maybe if we head east we'll find the goal." Juvia suggested.

"Hm, that isn't a bad idea. But what if someone outside could pinpoint the location of the goal." I offered confidently taking a couple of steps towards the edge, smirking at the glowing stars.

My magic was always strongest during the night when the stars were glowing at their brightest.

"What do you mean?" Jellal asked intrigued.

"Everyone stand back." I order softly.

I sat down on the ground crossing my legs, gently resting my arms on my thighs, and taking deep breaths I close my eyes. My gold looking magic slowly wrap around me as I focus, chanting a spell.

"Be my guide cosmos!" I finally yell, bright gold magic circles forming around me.

I slowly open my eyes staring up at the night sky, everything fades away as I float in the center of the night sky full of bright stars. I look below seeing the giant Labyrinth floating there and suddenly a gold star shots out from inside it. I extend my hand out to the flying star and it gently lands on my awaiting hand; burning brightly. I snap open my eyes, looking down at the softly burning star on my palm. I slowly stand up extending my hand out and show everyone our guide.

"Go on little one, show us the way." I whisper softly to the star.

The brightly burning star shot up from my palm slowly floating toward a direction.

"The stars have seen where the goal is." I state happily and point to the floating star. "This little guy will guide us to the goal." I explain.

Laxus smile proudly. Gajeel, Juvia and Jellal look surprised.

"Alright let's follow June." Laxus order firmly following after me.

"I'm never making fun of her stars again." Gajeel mutter stun.

We have only been walking for a couple of minutes when suddenly we felt the Labyrinth shaking and rumbling loudly. The whole Labyrinth was moving and shifting everything to a different location.

"Shit." I mutter alarm and quickly place the star on my head as I tried to figure out which way the Labyrinth was shifting.

"Everyone move to your right, it is shifting right!" Laxus yell loudly.

I quickly stumble to my right, suddenly I someone grab my arm firmly pulling me to the right. I glance over to my savior, who just so happen to be my brother. Finally it stop moving. I slowly walk to edge looking down into the maze surprise. I could see a couple of mages still falling out from the maze.

"They really didn't make this easy for us." Laxus mutter annoy from beside.

"June, why didn't you and Laxus get motion sickness this time?" Juvia question confuse.

That's when I realize she was right. When the whole Labyrinth started to move I didn't feel sick at all.

"A magic spell." Jellal confirm thoughtfully. "Since you guys probably aren't the only ones who get motion sickness, they wanted to make it a fair match." Jellal further explain amazed.

"Maybe all dragon slayers get motion sickness." I comment stun, thinking back to Natsu.

But that wouldn't explain why Wendy doesn't get motion sickness. I glance over to Gajeel who was talking. It doesn't make sense.

"I don't get motion sickness." Gajeel grumble annoy.

"Hm, maybe you're defected." I reply bluntly, shrugging my shoulders.

"Why you little…" Gajeel growl, taking a couple of mincing steps towards me.

"Enough." Laxus growl seriously, glaring at the both of us. "June, take us to the goal."

"Tsk, fine." I reply annoy, rolling my eyes at Laxus.

I look at Gajeel and stick my tongue out at him and walked off letting the star guide us.

I could hear Gajeel growling angrily behind me and mutter something about later.

I slowed down when I notice the star making soft squeaking noises.

"What's wrong?" Jellal question confuse standing beside me.

"He's saying a team already reach the goal." I whisper, trying to listen to what the little star was saying to me.

"What?!" Gajeel yell angrily. Also standing beside me and glare angrily at the star.

I could feel the star start to get nervous under Gajeel's glare.

"Hey! Stop glaring at him! You're making him nervous!" I growl angrily, smacking his face away from the star. I gently brought the star to my cheek, cradling it gently. "It's ok, ignore the bad ugly metal face man." I said in a baby like voice, cooing the little star softly.

"June, who reach the goal already?" Laxus question seriously.

"Was it Gray-sama?" Juvia question happily, with hearts in her eyes.

I sigh exasperatedly, closing my eyes in annoyance, "No, it wasn't the other Fairy Tail team." I mutter displease. I then look over at my teammates, "Sabertooth." I answer annoyed.

They all made a displease look.

"Come on, we're almost there, we'll be making it in second. The other teams are still far away." I mutter irritated.

We quickly walk along the narrowing path until we finally saw the giant goal sign. As we near the door we could see the pumpkin looking man standing there gleefully.

"Congratulations Fairy Tail Team B! You'll be competing in the Gran Magic Tournament as one of the 8 teams!" the pumpkin man exclaim happily, dancing around like a crazy person. "You'll be glad to know you've place 2nd." He added.

"Thank you Mr. Pumpkin man." I thank him politely, looking at him weirdly.

The door slowly open and we quickly walk in through the door. We walk into a brick looking room and I realized we weren't in the maze anymore but an actually building.

"Congratulations, I didn't expect anything less from my children." I suddenly hear my grandfather's voice.

I look around the room happily and I saw him standing by an open door.

"Gramps!" I greet happily, walking over to him, I kneel down hugging him tightly. "We came in second thought." I grumble disappointed.

My grandfather hugged me back eagerly.

"You did the best which is the only thing I can ask of you." My grandfather said happily.

I happily pull away, grinning at him and slowly stood back up.

"I'm confident your training from the last 3 months will pay off and will guide Fairy Tail to victory once again." Gramps explain confidently, looking at each of us determinedly.

We all nod our heads in agreement, smirking with determination.

"Once the 8th team makes it to the goal you'll have a resting period in here until the opening Ceremony begins tomorrow morning. Since the winning teams won't be announce until then, you'll be staying here." Gramps explain firmly.

I look around the cramp room with 5 beds and sigh annoy. Great I'm still sharing a room with them.

"Now rest up my children." Gramps offer gently walking out of the room.

I tiredly walk over to a bed, sitting down happily. I look over at the floating star beside me and gently touched it.

"Thank you for your hard work, you can return to the sky now." I order softly, smiling at it softly.

The star made one last squeak before disappearing into a puff of gold dust.

"Wonder what the first challenge will be?" Gajeel ask excited, laying down on the bed next to me.

"Hopefully something interesting." I mutter tiredly, laying down on the surprisingly comfortable bed.

"For now we should all get some rest." Juvia suggested just as tired.

I stare at the ceiling, feeling my heavy eyelids slowly close, everyone's voices slowly fading away.

'_I wonder what tomorrow holds for me._' I thought happily.

**I know right another update so soon. I don't want to say I'll be updating this regularly but there can always be a chance. **

**Now in this chapter we get to see the sisterly bond between Gajeel and June, I'll probably add some flashbacks of how they became such goods friends. Let me know if that is something you guys would be interested in seeing. They could be little side chapters where you learn how June meet and becomes with Gajeel and other Fairy Tail characters.**

**I know Gajeel gets motion sickness during the Games but in this chapter it still hasn't kicked in that is why he didn't get sick with Laxus and June. Plus I also wanted another reason for Gajeel and June to bicker.**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorite, follow and review! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only Juneaux Dreyar and any other OC characters**

**Chapter Five: Let the Games Begin**

I yawn tiredly, rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes. I stood between my brother and Juvia waiting for our turn to step out.

"I wonder who's participating?" I question, stretching out.

"While, we know for sure Salamander and his group made it." Gajeel mutter grumpily.

"NOW FOR OUR SECOND PLACE TEAM!" the announcer scream excited.

"Everyone ready?" Laxus asked bored.

We all stood close together, Laxus snap his fingers and lightning wrap around us teleporting us out to the main arena. I look at the bright gold shield of lightning with the Fairy Tail insignia. I grin happily looking at our flashy entrance we thought of. We all stood proudly at placing second as Fairy Tail team B.

"What the hell?!" I suddenly hear Natsu scream outrage, his eyeballs popping out of his sockets. "Laxus! Gajeel! June!"

"Hey Natsu!" I wave happily walking towards them with a huge grin.

I stood beside Erza, smirking, crossing my arms slyly.

"Huh, what's this Erza, 8th place?" I snicker, my smirk not leaving my lips.

"June." Erza stutter surprise, her eyes wide. "You guys are participating too?!" Erza demands shock, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well rival, let the better woman win." I smirk excitedly.

She then smirks back just as happily.

"Agreed."

"NOW FOR OUR FIRST PLACE TEAM!" A loud voice echo.

I glance around checking out the other guilds who made it through. I notice a couple of familiar faces and others that I didn't. I suddenly stop, frozen in my spot, my blue gray eyes staring into a carbon copy of mine.

I gasp shakily, "Impossible." I whisper disbelief.

"What's wrong?" I hear Laxus question me concern.

I just kept staring at the man standing a couple of feet away from us with another guild.

"What the fuck." I hear Laxus hiss angrily. "What the hell is he doing here?! With them!" Laxus growl annoy.

I could hear lightning crackling softly from beside me.

Finally the man turn around staring at us with a huge sadistic grin.

"Llyr..." I whisper sadly, my heart tighten with disappointment.

"That bastard." Laxus hiss furiously.

"He join Raven Tail." I whisper somberly, clinching my fists angrily.

"GIVE IT UP FOR SABERTOOTH!" The announcer yell happily, the coward goes wild, cheering for them. I didn't even bother to look at the emerging guild.

All of the loud screams slowly fade away and the only thing I can hear is my loud heartbeat. I could feel the tears threatening to slip out as I continue to stare at Llyr. I stiffen rigidly watching him make his way towards us.

"Impossible...that's..." I hear Erza mutter stun, follow by shock gasps from my guild mates.

"Well, if it isn't the old gang. I've given you guys for dead 7 years ago." Llyr states arrogantly, smirking coyly at all of us. "Even big bro and baby sis are here." Llyr grin darkly, eyeing Laxus and I.

"Llyr, what are you doing?" I finally manage to ask weakly.

I couldn't believe Llyr had actually join our Father's guild.

Llyr chuckle darkly looking me straight in the eye, "Something all of the Dreyar siblings should have done years ago." Llyr sneer. He then offer me his hand. "You can still reconsider, Junes." Llyr offer darkly, smirking evilly.

I gasp shock when someone smack Llyr's hand away. The huge figure stood in front of me blocking my view. I stared at their back realizing it was Laxus.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her." Laxus hiss angrily at our brother. "You little shit of traitor."

"Oh please big bro, you're the last person I wanna hear shit from. If I remember correctly thanks to you all of Fairy Tail was force to fight against each other, we hurt each other because of you." Llyr rebuts darkly, glaring fuiciously at Laxus.

I watch Laxus flinch, slowly slumping his shoulders in regret.

I push past Laxus glaring angrily at Llyr. He knew just as well as I did that Laxus regrets that day so much.

"Leave him alone Llyr!" I snap angrily standing in front of Laxus glaring at Llyr. "You know he didn't mean it! He was just confuse!"

Llyr scoff, rolling his eyes at me, "So what? You think I'm confuse too, little sis?" Llyr taunts annoy, narrowing his eyes angrily at me. "But you're wrong sis, I know exactly what I'm doing. This is what I should have done all along." He grin sinisterly and turn around walking back to Raven Tail.

He aburtly stop glancing over his shoulder, "Oh, by the way, I hope the little dragon slayer liked her present." He chuckle darkly walking away.

I stare at my brother's retreating back tearful. He was different. This coldness and distant attuitde. He changed and I couldn't understand why. After the whole Fairy Tail battle he just disappeared.

"It was them! They hurt Wendy!" I hear Natsu growl angrily.

I look at him shock. I couldn't believe it. He would never hurt Fairy Tail. But I could see it on Gray's, Lucy's and Erza's face that he wasn't lying. Wendy had gotten hurt and Llyr had something to do with it. The tears pickerel angrily at the edge of my eyes. I nervously bite my lower lip watching him completely ignore us, not turning his back once in regret.

I could feel someone else staring at me intently, sending shivers down my back. I wearily look around the arena my blue gray eyes stared into a pair of confuse dark blue eyes. Sting and I just stared at each other. A look of confusion and anger never left his eyes as he stared me. His gaze then shift between Laxus and Llyr seems he was trying to figure out what was going on. I close my eyes sadly and took deep shaky breaths trying to calm down.

"This day can't get any worse." I whisper bluntly.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TIME FOR OUR FIRST EVENT OF THE DAY!" the announcer explain excitedly.

I blink confuse realizing that we were still standing in the middle of the arena with thousands of people watching us. I took one last glance at Sting who was already looking away waving at the crowd arrogantly. I sigh annoy.

'First that asshole and now I have to deal with Llyr too.'

"THE NAME OF THE FIRST EVENT IS CALL HIDDEN!"

I glance up at the huge 3D image of a scoring chart with each of the guilds name on it with 0 points next to them. The announcer went on to explain the rules and objective of the event call Hidden.

"NOW EACH TEAM MUST CHOICE ONE PERSON TO TAKE PART!"

"Pass." I mutter unexcitedly, crossing my arms across my chest solemnly.

"Since Gray-sama has decide to par take, Juvia will also participate!" Juvia exclaim happily, smiling lovingly at Gray.

I smile softly at the love and affection Juvia has for Gray.

'I wonder if I'll ever feel that?'

"Fine by me." Laxus mutter annoy. Seems he wasn't in a good mood either anymore.

"Hey, keep your head in the game!" Gajeel yell aggressively at Juvia.

I chuckle softly at the heart eye woman. She was completely ignoring everything Gajeel was yelling at her.

"Good luck Juvia." I wish my bluenette friend. I walk towards our assign balcony up in the stadium.

The team walk quietly down the stone hallways. I slowly walk a couple of steps behind them, still deep in thought about Llyr. I bite my thumb nervously trying to consider all the possible possibilities of why he join Raven Tail. I completely stop walking when the smell of light and musk fill my nose. I furrow my eyebrows annoy. That prick was nearby and baiting me to go find him.

"I'll catch up in a second." I yell after my friends.

Laxus glance over his shoulder confuse, "Where are you going?" he ask suspiciously.

"I'm going to go check on Wendy." I lie swiftly, but partly true. I will go check on her after I was done dealing with the douche.

"Alright, hurry back before the battle section." Laxus order firmly following after the rest of our team.

I sigh annoy following the smell to a nearby empty hallway. I walk down the quiet hallway my heels clicking loudly against the concrete. I slow down as I near a smirking Sting. He was leaning against the wall, a foot prop against it, arms cross and a devilish arrogant smirk on his lips.

"What do you want?" I mutter mildly bored lace with annoyance.

"You completely ignore my entrance pose. I was posing just for you sunshine." He said cockily, his eyes never leaving mine.

I scoff loudly, placing a hand on my hip, "That so." I mutter bluntly. "What in the world made you think I would be looking at you?"

"I dunno, I kinda figure blonds were your thing." Sting reply bluntly, shrugging his shoulders.

He pushed himself off the wall walking slowly towards me, stopping slightly in front of me.

"What?" I ask confuse furrowing my eyebrows at the sudden remark. "I don't have a type." I mutter stubbornly.

"The tall blond your boyfriend?" Sting question me mildly irrated, staring at me seriously.

I look at him confuse and then realize who he was talking about.

I smirk, "So what if he is." I finally reply back, crossing my arms confidently.

Sting glare at me with doubt, his eyes searching deep in my eyes for the lie. Sting grunts annoy, clinching his fist, "A bet is a bet sunshine. Boyfriend or not. You bet a date and if Sabertooth wins today you'll be going on a date with me." Sting states arrogantly, grinning.

"Exactly, a bet is a bet prick. So if Fairy Tail wins, I expect you to leave me alone." I reply just as confidently.

We stood their silently for a while. I was starting to feel uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"What?" I finally snap annoy.

"Did that man hurt you?" He finally question seriously.

I look at him confuse and bite my lip nervously, "What are you talking about?" I stutter nervously, looking away from him

"You're a horrible lair, sunshine." Sting reply softly.

I look at him surprise while he keep staring at me intently.

"It's none of your business. I can take care of myself." I reply rudely walking away from him. "It was nice knowing you well it lasted prick." I wave goodbye, not bothering to look back.

I heard him chuckle, "Wear a dress sunshine! I do believe blue is your color!" he yell after me.

I scoff loudly, making my way back to my team. My heart still racing uncontrollably, I gently place a hand over it, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

'What the hell?! What the hell is wrong with me?!' I thought horrify at this strange feeling.

I slowly walk down the narrow hallway, holding my hand against my heart. It was still beating wildly within my chest, not slowing down, the mere thought of a smirking Sting sent it right back into overload. I frown displease. What's wrong with me? Am I sick?' I thought annoy, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

'You think he's hot...' a thought echo knowingly through my wide.

I completely froze in my spot as soon as that thought came to mind. I felt the wild butterflies suddenly come back to life at the thought of Sting Eucliffe.

"Hell no..." I whisper disbelief, my eyes wide. 'No freaking way am I attracted to Sting Eucliffe.' I thought angrily, clinching my fist . "He's a prick." I hiss out loud, glaring at the ground.

"Who's a prick?" I suddenly hear my brother's voice question me confuse.

I snap my head up, looking at him shock, surprise to see him standing there. He stood there, his arms cross, a serious- concern look on his face. I bite my lip nervously, shamefully looking away from him, "Llyr." I whisper softly feeling awful for lying to him.

'I've never lie to Laxus before...it feels wrong.' I thought shamefully, 'Hopefully we win this thing today, so I never have to deal with Sting Eucliffe and I don't lie to Laxus again.' I thought determinedly.

I squeak surprise when Laxus hug me protectively, his reassurance sweeping into me.

"We'll get him back. You helped me find my way back. We'll help him find his way back." Laxus firmly assure me.

I hug him sadly, feeling a couple of tears slip down, "How can you be so sure." I whisper unsure about everything.

"He's our brother. We Dreyar siblings made a pact to never give up on each other." Laxus reply confidently, squeezing me tightly once more before pulling away.

I pull away wiping a couple of tears away.

"Who's winning?" I whisper softly, sniffling a little.

"Raven Tail." Laxus simple reply walking back to the balcony.

I look at his back shock, furrowing my eyebrows in annoyance. I quickly walk behind him taking a stand beside him. I look up at the huge Lacrima watching Gray get push around by an ugly looking bastard from Raven Tail. I felt my blood boil angrily at the thought of Raven Tail. I dangerously look over at the Raven Tail balcony. Llyr was leaning against the wall with his arms cross, a smirk place on his lips as he watch Gray being push around.

Llyr finally look up smirking evilly at me. My jaw clinch angrily. I growl angrily looking away. I cross my arms and looked back at the competition. I could feel another pair of eyes looking at me, but I will myself not to look. I couldn't. I won't give into these stupid feelings. He can stare all he wants, but I refuse to give him the pleasure of complying with his wishes and look at him.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, studying the blond hair man with the huge red feather hat. He stood confidently on top of huge building giving his hidden position away. I cross my arms in annoyance, scoffing angrily.

'Here I thought only Sting was an arrogant prick, but, I guess all of Sabtertooth are arrogant pricks.' I thought bitterly, recalling Sting's arrogant smirk. My stomach dancing around happily, as I remember Sting's smirk again. I bite my lower lip annoy, digging my fingers into my arms. 'I can't...not him...anyone but him.' I beg desparately.

"What the hell does he plan on doing from up there?" Gajeel growl annoy, glaring at the lacrima screens in front of us.

"Good question." I mutter stiffly.

"Memory Make." Rufus spoke boldly, placing his hands on either side of his forehead.

"Impossible." I snap stun, my eyes widen in surprise. "He can use creation magic?!" I question loudly, taking a step closer to Gajeel, to get a better view of the lacrima.

A bright gold light emerge from around Rufus and infold his whole body.

"Into a night of falling stars!!" Rufus shouts bluntly, extending his arms to the air.

Seven bright strikes of light shot into the sky, then they quickly descend down to the ground. I watched amazed how each light hit a participant. I gasp surprise when the seventh one miss the ugly purple looking Raven Tail member. He manage to dodge at the last second. He jump into the sky, rocketing towards the memory make mage.

I frown, watching him take a swing at the Sabertooth member. I raise an eyebrow in confusion when the Raven Tail mage phase right through what was suppose to be the Sabertooth mage.

"A copy?" I question bewilder, mostly to myself.

"No." Laxus reply firmly from behind me. "That's still part of his magic." He elaborates further, I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Guess his cockiness is well deserve." I mutter excitedly. "Guess these games really aren't going to be boring." I smirk happily at the thought of fighting against him.

Laxus grunts, agreeing with me from behind.

"TIME IS UP!" the announcer yell loudly.

I watch the whole town quickly disappear from within the arena amaze. I glance up at the huge score broad floating in front of me. I glare at the 1st place name angrily.

"Sabertooth." I hiss aggregately, squeezing my arms angrily.

I glance over at Sting annoy. Our eyes meet, his cocky blue eyes stare into mind knowingly. My dark blue eyes stare at him annoy, vowing this still wasn't over. I quickly look away, glancing down at my defeated guild mates. I look around the huge arena booing at us.

"This is new." I mutter surprise, still looking at everyone laughing at us.

"This is unbelievable." Gajeel hiss angrily, glaring at everyone laughing at us.

"Ignore them, this was only the first round. We still have the battle portion." Laxus states confidently.

'He's right. I'll be damn if lose this bet.' I thought annoy.

**This chapter is unedited for the moment. My laptop isn't working and I'm using the app to upload the chapter but it's hard to edit on the app.**

**But hopefully you enjoyed the chapter either way and thanks to everyone who has review, favorite and follow means a lot. **

**You can also check out my new Bleach story Forget me Not.**

**Until next time, Violetta.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own Juneaux Dreyar, Llyr Dreyar and any other OC characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Date**

I stared at my neatly laid out blue dress. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance as I recalled Sting's words.

"That jerk. Out of all the colors he could have said he had to say the only colored dress I own." I hissed angrily to myself, still staring at my dress.

I sighed aggravated and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

'_I can't believe they won._' I thought bitterly, biting my thumbnail nervously.

"Shit, I better get ready before Laxus and the other show up from the bar and ask questions." I murmured angrily.

I quickly slip on the dress and walked over to the mirror. I fixed my hair a little, neatly laying it out across my chest. I frowned a little clicking my tongue in annoyance.

"I should do my make up too. It's a shame to look this nice and not actually put effort into it. But if it looks like I try Sting is going to think I'm trying to look nice for him." I thought annoyed, biting my lower lip with frustration.

'_Do it. You know you wanna impress him._' A quiet voice egged me softly, pushing me to actually try and look nice for Sting.

"Screw it." I hiss, grabbing my makeup.

I quickly apply some, nothing fancy, just something simple and nice.

I sat down quietly on bench overlooking the city. I sighed heavily looking around the empty street and smirk evilly.

"I'll give the jerk until midnight to find me." I thought snickering to myself.

My smirk slowly fell when Sting's smell slowly started to near me.

Suddenly I heard soft struggling noises coming from the edge of the bench I was sitting on. I saw a pair of red paws struggling to push itself up when suddenly a furry head pops up. The little red furry looking cat finally got onto the bench panting loudly and then turn to look at me. He laughed and smiled at me happily.

"Hi yea!" The cat greeted happily.

I smile happily looking at the cute cat, he reminded me of Happy, Carla and Panther Lily.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing." I said happily, moving a little over towards him.

"Names Lector!" he introduced himself happily, waving.

"I'm Juneaux Dreyar. But you can call me June." I replied happily, extending my hand to him so he could shake it.

Lector happily shook my hand.

"What are you doing wondering around the town alone?" I ask him curiously, "Are you lost?"

"Sting said we were going to hang out with a friend of his." Lector explained happily and then he continued to ramble on about Sting.

I frown slightly, I couldn't believe this cute little cat was Sting's. Hard to believe that arrogant bastard had an Exceed.

"Hey sunshine, glad you decided to show up. You saved me the trouble of having to go look for you at Fairy Tail." Sting's smug voice came from behind me.

I hissed angrily turning to look at Sting who was standing there, he smirked at me and I glared at him.

"The last thing I need is you going anywhere near Fairy Tail and starting shit." I hissed angrily, crossing my arms across my chest annoy.

Sting simply chuckled and swiftly took the empty seat beside me, he quickly made himself at home, stretching his arm along the bench. I stiffed up slightly, his arm barely touch my neck but it was enough to send shock waves of warmth through me. This feeling, I don't understand and I don't like the fact that Sting causes them.

"June, what kind of mage are you? Are you the strongest in Fairy Tail?!" Lector asked eagerly.

I looked over at him smiled and laughed slightly at his eagerness.

"I'm a Cosmo Dragon Slayer, I basically get my energy from the stars." I explain happily, pointing at the brightly shining stars above us.

"Whoa, really?!" Lector question happily. "WOW! You're a Dragon Slayer like Sting!"

"Yep, unfortunately." I muttered the last part mostly to myself.

But I knew Sting heard me and he snickered arrogantly.

"I wouldn't say I'm the strongest in Fairy Tail…"I explained slowly. "There are only 5 S rank mages in my guild and I'm one of them. The strongest in our Guild would have be Gildarts." I explained truthfully.

"Wow, so you really must be strong!" Lector exclaimed happily.

I laughed softly, nervously playing with the edge of my dress, "I guess." I whispered softly.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked Sting slightly uneasy.

Sting shrugged his shoulders casually and looked over at me with a bored gaze, "You hungry?" He asked simply. "We can get dinner and then figure something out." He suggested.

I stared disbelief and then smirked at him.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What?" He demanded.

"You have never been on a date have you?" I accused teasingly, my smirk turning into an evil grin.

I swear my heart almost busted out of my chest when Sting looked away with the bright red blush on his cheeks. It was so cute. I couldn't help it, suddenly I was blushing at the fact I thought Sting was cute.

"Dinner sounds fine." I whispered flustered.

"Huh, what's wrong with you guys?" Lector asked confused.

Sting and I didn't look at each other as we stood up.

"Nothing." We replied at the same time heading to find a place to eat.

God, this is going to be a long night. I sneak a peek at Sting and it seemed he had composed himself again. But I hadn't, my heart wouldn't slow down. Plus my stomach was a butterfly mess. Damn you Sting Eucliffe.

We sat in the booth waiting for our waitress to come and take our order. On our way here Lector had suddenly and conveniently excused himself, claiming he had plans with someone named Forsche.

Sting was happily looking through the menu trying to decide what he wanted and every once in a while ask me what I wanted. But before I could answer he would go back to trying to decide what he wanted. I smile softly at his childish behavior.

I took a deep breathe about to sigh when a very familiar smell filled me senses. I tensed up at the smell.

'_Fuck. Out of all the people._'

Sting noticed my sudden changed of behavior.

"What's wrong?" He questioned concerned.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Junie. Oh and what is this? Flirting with the enemy?" Llyr's sinister voices stated teasingly from beside me.

I looked over next to me and there stood Llyr, alone, thankfully.

"What do you want Llyr?" I questioned curtly, trying to get rid of him quickly.

"Does Laxy and the old man know where you at?" He continued taunting me. "Don't think they would be too happy knowing you are being overly friendly with the enemy."

I could see Sting glaring at Llyr from the corner of my eyes.

"She is a big girl, she can take of herself." Sting growled annoyed.

Llyr smirked liking he could pushed Sting's buttons. Before a fight would break out I intervened.

"As far as I'm concerned you are considered the enemy as well Llyr." I stated bluntly.

"Junie I'm hurt." Llyr faked sadness. "We are still family. What is we use to say…oh right. Dreyar siblings always stick together." Llyr said darkly.

I gritted my teeth angrily. Llyr started to walk away.

"Oh, Junie by the way father wishes to have a few words with you. Seems he reconsidered, he doesn't think your dragon slayer lacrima was a waste on you anymore. Do stop by Ravenclaw some time, there is always an opening for you there."

I clinched my hand into a tight fist. I felt the tears looking around my eyes and then looked at his back viciously.

"How dare you." I hissed whispered pissed. "You out of all people should know there is no forgiving what that man did to me. That man was never my father, I have a father and his name is Makarov Dreyar not that pissed excuse you call father."

Llyr glared at me, guess he wasn't expecting me to say anything back.

"You better warn Ivan that our paths should never cross if you wants to continuing breathing."

Llyr simply stared at me, he could see the hatred, betrayal and pain that Ivan caused me in my eyes.

"You really are stupid June." Llyr simply muttered. "You are on the losing side and don't even realize it."

Those were his last words before he walked out of the restaurant. I sat there, memories to when I was child flooded my mind. The tears threaten to fall. I quickly stood up, I couldn't let Sting see me like this.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going home." I half whispered, half whispered quickly exiting the restaurant before Sting could reply.

Once outside I ran. I ran and ran. I ran away from Sting I didn't want him to see me in this sorry mess. I just wanted to be alone and forget everything Ivan had done to me growing up.

I finally found a quiet place and collapsed to the ground. My loud sobs echo through the quiet maze of bushes. God I hated him. Just because I was a girl I got the short end of the stick with my father.

I continued to cry and didn't even realize when he had gotten there. But suddenly I was being picked up bridal style and pulled towards a tight chest.

"You really are stubborn." He whispered half amused half concerned.

Then I felt something. Something I haven't felt from another person, besides Laxus and gramps, in a long time. I felt safe and warm. My heart beat picked up slightly as tears continued to fall for another reason.

'_I can't like him._'

**Still using the app so this chapter is mostly unedited as well, sorry guys.**

**Here we got to meet Llyr, the middle Dreyar sibling and OC. He is older than June but younger than Laxus. Llyr is a confused young man who can't seem to find his place in the world. In this chapter we got to see that June and he aren't as close as they use to be. But June still loves her brother dearly.**

**Also we got more Sting/June. Like I said their relationship is going to be moving fast and I just feel like Sting and June are the type of people who know what they want and take it. Hopefully you guys enjoyed their interaction here.**

**Next chapter we will be seeing June participating in the games finally! Be excited because I'm excited!**

**Shout to Lovelyhatter and Crystal Blue Butterfly for reviewing really means a lot. Also thanks to everyone who has favorite and follow the story. Also if you would like to read a Byakuya/OC bleach fanfic please check out my new story Forget me Not it will also have slight Ichigo/OC.**

**Thanks again guys until next time, Violetta.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only Juneaux Dreyar Llyr Dreyar and any other OC characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lying and Betting**

I yawned tiredly leaning against the railing. I could feel Laxus heated glare. He was still upset that I had arrived so late last night with puffy red eyes. He got even anger when I wouldn't tell him what had happened so we ended up arguing this morning. Juvia was so sweet, she was terrified to step in between our yelling match, but bless her heart she tried to talk us down.

"Can you quit glaring?" I muttered bored.

"Just answer me one thing." He demanded annoyed, his arms tightly crossed.

I stood up stretching and nod my head letting him know to continue.

"Where you were crying because someone forced themselves on you?" He questioned darkly.

The dark aura radiating off from him made even my skin crawl.

"What? No!" I yelled flustered. "Their balls and pecker would be long gone before they even laid their hands on me." I explained amused.

"June, I'm being serious." Laxus growled.

"So am I." I replied sternly. "I ran into Llyr last night, happy?"

It wasn't a lie, but not the complete truth either.

I turned back around staring at the giant floating lacrimas. Sting's, Natsu's and Gajeel's faces were on all the screens as their obvious motion sickness had kicked in.

"Huh, guess Gajeel isn't so weak after all if he has motion sickness now too." I snickered.

"The goal of today's game is to reach the finish line without falling from the connected chariots." the announcer's loud voice echoed through the arena. "But, the chariots will be constantly moving, if they aren't carefully the result could be disastrous." He explained dramatically.

I smirked.

'_Seems like we might be getting some points today Sting. Natsu and Gajeel will never give up until they win._' I thought confidently.

"Come on Gajeel suck it up you pussy!" I cheered happily.

"You can do it Gajeel!" Juvia shouted happily beside me.

"Let's see which team member makes it to the Domus Flau first!" the announcer continued yelling loudly.

Suddenly I heard a huge rumble at the distance and the arena area shook slightly. I looked over at Laxus who was frowning annoyed at the screen. I looked at the screen amazed at the sudden surge of power it was equally match to Erza's and even mine.

"Look at the incredible show of power from Bacchus Groh!" the announcer exclaimed excited.

'_Bacchus? Erza used to mention him when she would go on quests. This man, he would always tie with Erza._' I thought seriously.

I watched Bacchus speed off the finish line beating everyone in a split second. I smirked amused, this just keeps getting more interesting.

Kurohebi from Raventail followed behind him earning second place. I frowned glaring over at my father who didn't even bother to meet my glare.

_**Dad, please, stop! I'll try harder next! I'll become stronger!**_

I closed my eyes holding back tears as those dark memories tried to claw their way to the surface after so many years. I took a deep breath ignoring everyone around me and slowly opened them looking back at the screens.

Seems only Sting, Natsu and Gajeel were left.

"Come on Gajeel!" I yelled determinedly.

'_If Natsu or Gajeel can beat Sting then we will get some points._'

"Gotta keep moving!" Natsu yelled exhausted.

I smile excitedly at his and Gajeel's determination to win.

"How uncool, acting so serious with no strength at all." Sting scoffed weakly, barely moving anymore. "Fine, I'll let you have this win. We are going to keep winning after this anyways. We don't need a lousy extra point or two."

"Don't you dare underestimate one point, boy!" Gajeel yelled confidently, struggling to keep pace with Natsu.

Sting scoffed and I watched him glare at Natsu and Gajeel's back.

"Just tell me one thing. Why did you guys enter the tournament?" He asked curiously. "You're almost nothing like the old Fairy Tail, you're so focused on how strong you are and what others think of you." Sting explained somberly. I watched him thoughtfully and then smile softly. He had it all wrong, we weren't doing it for the world. "The Fairy Tail I knew did whatever the hell they wanted, you know? They never cared what everyone else thought."

"We're doing it...for our friends." Natsu stated boldly. "Our friends, who waited seven long years for us. No matter how painful or miserable things got, they endured all the humiliation. They stayed strong and kept our guild together." Natsu explained somberly.

I felt my eyes water up as I looked over at our crying friends.

'_That's right Natsu. We're doing it for our family. They never gave up on us. We owe them this now. They deserve everything that is going to come with winning Grand Magic Games!_'

"We're doing this for our friends! We're going to show everyone! We're going to prove that Fairy Tail never stopped moving forward! So, we have to keep pushing forward!" Natsu screamed prideful, pushing his body to extremes to make it to the finish line.

"Natsu." I whispered softly.

I watched Sting slowly walk the rest of the way to the arena.

I turned around heading to the entrance he was sure to come through.

"Where are you going June? The battle sections is about to begin." Laxus said sternly.

"I'm going to go check on Gajeel and Natsu, I'll be right back." I lied swiftly disappearing into the dark hall.

I stood silently at the end of the hall and smelled Sting coming into the hall.

"For friends? What a bunch of crap." I heard Sting muttered annoyed from the end of the hallway.

I furrowed my eyebrow a little disappointed that Sting thought like that.

"Sunshine, you going to kept following me like a creep?" I heard him asked amused.

I slowly stepped out from the end of hallway and looked at him disappointed but then smirked when I got an idea.

"How about another bet?" I offered evilly.

He scoffed and then smirk, "Just because I lost doesn't mean we won't win the next round." he offered arrogantly.

"Then you have nothing to be scared of."

"Fine, I want another date if we win." Sting said arrogantly.

I was little surprised he just simply wanted another date. I thought maybe he was going to bet a kiss or something. I was also surprised he hadn't questioned or brought up what happened last night.

"I want a proper date this time, no interruptions." He added sincerely.

I stared at him bashfully.

I shallow thickly trying to get my composure back, "Ok. But, if we win, you'll have to openly admit that Fairy Tail is number one and pay for our tab tonight at the Sun Bar." I teased smugly.

His smirked morphed into a horrified expression.

"No." He growled annoyed.

"Hey, I went on our date last night. So I expect the same kind of commitment from you." I stated sternly, crossing my arms annoyed.

Sting thought about it for a minute and then hissed annoyed, "Fine, deal." he muttered unwillingly.

"Great. You better crack open your piggy bank because Fairy Tail is going to beat Sabertooth today." I teased cheekily walking towards my team to await the battle section of today games.

"Dream on Sunshine!" he shouted after me.

On my way back to our section I ran into Gajeel.

"Well look who it is, a motion sickness dragon slayer." I taunted, snickering at his staggering walk.

Gajeel growled, glaring weakly at me.

I laughed walking over to him and placed his arm over my shoulder helping him to our section.

"Congrats, on officially becoming a dragon slayer."

"Shut up." Gajeel grumbled accepting my help.

"You did good Gajeel. With the point you earn us today we will definitely win."

"Damn right twinky."

"I told you I hate that nickname!" I growled annoyed.

"So that's where you were last night, on date with the blond idiot?" Gajeel suddenly asked quietly, barely above a whisper but I still heard him.

I stopped, looked at him shocked and he looked at me smugly.

"Relax, I won't tell the lightning bastard. Just be careful." He simply warned, like a concern older brother.

"We are going to win today, after today I won't have to deal with him."

I lied.

I still wanted to see Sting.

I wanted to understand these strange feelings.

* * *

**Next chapter is a good chapter we will finally see June in action at the games. Are you excited? I'm excited.**

**What do you guys think of June realizing she's starting to like Sting?**

**Thanks to SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta, Kpop1392as, and lovelyhatter for reviewing. Especially lovelyhatter who was the first to review the story!**

**Also thanks to everyone who has favorite and follow the story means a lot too!**

**Until next week!**

**Violetta**


	9. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only Juneaux Dreyar, Llyr Dreyar and any other OC characters.****

* * *

**Chapter 8: Brothers and Sister**

I stood silently beside Laxus as we waited for the next part of the games to start.

"Alright now for the Battle Section of today games! Are you ready?!" Jason scream loudly.

The whole arena cheered excitedly.

"Our first match of the day is…" the announcer begin excitedly. "Oh my! This is going to be one interesting match!" I hear him scream eagerly. "Our first battle is Llyr Dreyar from Raven Tail!"

I watched Llyr's face appear on one of the lacrima screens.

"Vs…" I growl annoy as he kept everyone in suspension. "Juneaux Dreyar from Fairy Tail!"

I gasp shock, feeling my whole body tense up as I stare up at the lacrimas both of our faces floating beside each other.

"Seems we'll be having a brother and sister fight today!"

The whole arena scream overjoyed.

I glance over at Llyr unsure His dark smirk never wavering as he stared at me. An ominous feeling slowly crept through me. This wasn't going to be a simple match.

'_Llyr_." I thought determinedly. '_I'm going to make you see the light again and bring you home again._"

I thought back to the last time I had seen Llyr, it was the last time the Dreyar siblings were together.

"_**Junie, either join us or scram!" Llyr chuckled darkly from beside Laxus.**_

_**We stood in the huge church, all three Dreyar siblings, standing proud, and neither one backing down.**_

"_**I will not let either of you harm our family! You may be family, but you're currently Fairy Tail's enemies! I destroy Fairy Tail's enemies!" I scream angrily running towards them.**_

_**All three of our fists collide creating a bright colorful light.**_

I closed my eyes trying to push that memory as far away as possible. I open them again feeling Laxus's hand on my shoulder.

"June." Laxus said sternly.

"I'm fine." I reply solemnly, looking down to the arena where Llyr stood already waiting for me patiently. "I'll make him see the light again." I said simply jumping onto the edge.

I swiftly jump over and landed onto the bottom of the arena with a soft thump. I slowly stood up making my way towards the center, not once looking away from Llyr. We both finally made our way to the center.

"Oh my ladies and gentlemen the tension between these two is incredible! Both blood brother and sister! But from different guilds! This is just cool! Cool! Cool! Cool!" Jason scream excited.

I clinch my fists angrily glaring at my brother before me. He smirk at me darkly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I was hoping to get Laxy first." Llyr taunts bored, the grin never leaving his face, "But you'll have to do Junie."

I didn't even flinch at his backhand remark.

"What was it you said to us that day?" Llyr continue taunting, "'you may be family, but you're currently Fairy Tail's enemy! I destroy Fairy Tail's enemies!'" Llyr mock sinisterly, baiting me for a reaction. "If that's so Junie, then come on, defeat me. I dare you to try, because we already know how it's going to end." He finish sternly.

I clinch my fist angrily, '_How dare he think so little of me!_'

"Ever think maybe I let you win last time because I couldn't bear the thought of actually hurting you?" I question him bitterly, not taking his bait.

I wasn't about to attack first. Attacking first would surely mean losing.

Llyr scoff, uncrossing his arms, getting ready to fight. "Don't make me laugh June, out of the three of us you have always been the weakest." Llyr spat annoy. "Thanks to your pathetic excuse of power we were always forced to train all day." Llyr sneer angrily.

I felt my blood boil at his last remark.

'_**HE**__ had the short end of the stick because of me?_' I thought angrily.

We both glare furiously at each other.

"I guess we'll find out today, who really is the weakest between us." I reply plainly, taking my fighting stance. "Before we start, I want to make a bet." I offer firmly. "I know how much you like to bet Llyr."

Llyr smirk, nodding me to continue.

"If I win you will leave Raven Tail and rejoin Fairy Tail." I said seriously, not looking away from him, I could hear the whole guild gasping shock.

"Fine. Doubt it will happen, but I agree." Llyr agree immediately. "But, if I win…you will have to leave Fairy Tail…forever." Llyr bet sinisterly.

I look at him surprise, mouth wide open not believing what he just said.

'_Leave Fairy Tail…forever?_' I thought woefully.

"Not only will you leave Fairy Tail Junie, but you can never join a Guild again." He adds harshly

"What the hell did that bastard say?!" I heard Natsu yell angrily from the balcony area.

"June! You better not accept that bet!" Gray scream just as angrily.

I stare at Llyr, an evil glimmer in his eyes, knowing I would probably back down. He knew what the guild meant to me. There is nothing I want more than to be a Mage with my family forever.

I look over at the high benches where I knew Gramps was sitting with the rest of the Guild. I stare at him, his gaze held nothing but faith and confidence. I glance over at Laxus his dark blue eyes burn with anger and faith. I stare at them both smiling happily, feeling a weight leave my heart at their faith and confidence in me.

I look over at Llyr smirking happily, standing proudly and determine.

"Deal." I reply firmly. "I'm going to drag your ass back to Fairy Tail and make you see the light again Llyr!" I yell determine. "After all, we Dreyar siblings made a promise long ago to never turn our backs to each other."

Llyr scoff, glaring at me aggravated.

"COOL! COOL! COOL!" I could Jason's loud voice echo happily through the arena.

"This is going to be an interesting match!" Gramps old friend said happily.

"BEGIN!" the announcer scream.

"You are going to regret this June." Llyr hiss angrily running towards me.

He threw a punch. I swiftly block it. After that came a combination of swift and precise kicks and punches. I rapidly block and dodge ever kick and punch.

"Amazing! Their speed is evenly match!" someone shouts impress.

"COME ON JUNE! KICK HIS ASS!" I could hear Natsu's encouraging screams in the background.

I finally grab Llyr's fist blocking another punch and I glare at him. "Llyr don't take me lightly, don't forget who taught you hand to hand combat!" I yell angrily, promptly landing a punch on his stomach.

Llyr stumble back gasping for air, holding his stomach with anger.

"If anything Llyr, you should know you aren't a match for me in hand to hand combat, that's my specialty." I said seriously.

Llyr smirk, "I know June, which is why it work in lowering your guard."

I look at him confuse suddenly water shot out from the ground, tightly wrapping around my wrists forcefully pulling me to the ground. I grunt desperately trying to break free from the tight water like ropes. His water control had gotten stronger. Another water rope shot out wrapping tightly around my neck. I hiss painfully, the water whip tightening around my neck.

I struggle gasping for air trying to break my wrists free so I could remove the other one from my neck. But the binds were too strong and I was slowly losing strength.

"You really are stupid Junie if you think I was stupid enough to fight you head on. I know everything about your fighting style, but mine has changed." Llyr gloats cockily.

I glare at him, feeling my knees buckle from lack of air.

"You…think…haven't…change…" I wheeze, not being able to form full sentences. "Andromeda!" I cough.

I watch through hooded eyes as a bright gold meteor shower fall down onto the arena, making loud whistling noises as they fell from the blue sky. Llyr quickly jump back dodging the meteorites. A couple of the meteorites hit the water ropes that were holding me down, effectively freeing me.

I place my hands on my knees to help keep my balance as I took deep breaths. I gently touch my sore neck.

'_He could have ended things there, but he didn't._' I thought stunned.

Llyr stood a couple of feet away glaring angrily at me. "Seems you can control your stupid stars now without being night time."

"It doesn't matter whether it's day or night. There will always be stars in the sky." I reply hoarsely, weakly standing up straight.

"I'm going to finish this June. I'm going to do what father should have done when you were born!"

I look at him somberly.

"What's that, kill me?" I ask bluntly. "You can try but I can assure Llyr it won't be that easy."

He glare dangerously and then smirk.

"I don't need my dragon force to kill you."

"Nor I."

The whole area was whispering concern, not believing what was happening. I could hear some people shouting to stop the match and other cheering for the match to continue.

Llyr close his eyes concerting all of his magic.

"Posiden's wave!" He yell, swinging his arms out.

A giant wave of water form out of nowhere.

"Posiden's Prison!"

I try to dodge the attack but another wall of water formed behind me blocking me from leaving the immediate area. Suddenly the huge water wave starts to fill the huge rectangle like water prison. I look up and the top already had water blocking my exit.

"Shit." I mutter concern.

The huge water wave slam onto me pushing me harshly up against the water wall. I groan loudly desperately trying to hold my breath and not drown with the water. But the massive weight and pressure of the water wave was making it hard for me.

The water stop and before I could react Llyr grabbed me by my neck throwing me to the ground of the arena. My whole right side slide against the ground, I could feel some of my skin tearing and bruising from the harsh movements. I held back my pain struck tears as I weakly roll onto my side.

"You really are pathetic June." Llyr sneer as he slowly walk towards me.

I try to get onto my knees. Llyr swiftly kick me on the stomach knocking the air right out of me. I painfully fell back onto the ground.

"Do you know the shit we had to go through as kids because of you?!" Llyr scream resentfully.

He kicked me again making me roll.

"What you had to endure?" I question bitterly.

Suddenly the familiar feeling of a whip burned my back as I thought back to all my 'training sessions' with our father. The cuts, to help resist blood loss. The kicks and punches, to help resist pain.

I slowly rolled onto my back staring at the blue sky through tearfully blue eyes.

**[Nobody's POV]**

"_**Stand up girl!" Ivan Dreyar screamed at a six year old Juneaux.**_

_**Her 6 year old body couldn't move anymore. The cuts, burns and broken bones hurt too much. She was done for day.**_

"_**I said stand girl!" he screamed again whipping her harshly.**_

_**She screamed, tears furiously streaming down her cheeks, "Please, daddy, stop…I can't anymore." She whimpered through tears.**_

"_**You are a waste of space girl!" he growled ready to whip her again.**_

_**Before he could whip her again Laxus stood in his way.**_

"_**Laxus get out of the way!" their father growled.**_

"_**No, that's enough for today. It's our turn to train now." He stated firmly.**_

_**My father scoffed, dropping the whip and glared at Laxus and Llyr. You two will have to train twice as hard to make up for your sister's failures." He hissed angrily.**_

'_Maybe father was right?_' June thought weakly laying on the ground closing her eyes tightly.

Sting watch from the stands angrily. He was trying so hard not to scream at her to get up and kick his ass. She was strong he knew it. He felt it when she punched him that night when they first meet. He tightly grip the railing trying to remain cool.

"JUNEAUX!" Makarov yelled concern. Just by hearing his voice something clicked in Juneaux's body.

'_That's right…_'

_**Father was about to whip Juneaux again. She had fail again according to him. She was about to get punished again. But the harsh whip never came or the screams.**_

"_**Juneaux…" She heard a gentle voice say.**_

_**Juneaux weakly opened her eyes and saw her grandfather standing there.**_

"_**Grandpa…" she whispered painfully.**_

"_**It's ok June, I'm here now."**_

The tears slip faster as she remember what it really felt like to have a father.

'_That's right I'm not weak or a failure._' She thought sadly, remembering every encouraging cheer and praise her grandfather ever gave her. '_He raised me to believe in myself. He believes in me._'

"June stand up! Beat his ass!" Natsu scream determinedly.

Follow by Gray.

Erza.

Gajeel.

Juiva.

Lucy.

June smile tearfully opening her eyes starting at the bright blue sky.

'_That's right everyone believes in me. I didn't train so hard for nothing._'

"I'll put you out of your misery Junie." Llyr offer wickedly standing above her.

Juneaux block his kick with her arms, the impact sting a little and she suddenly realize that this pain was nothing compare to what her Father had done to her.

"You think you had a shit time growing up?" Juneaux hiss angrily pushing his foot away.

Llyra stumble back surprise as she slowly stood onto her knees.

"Did Father ever beat you until you were purple and blue?" she question somberly, struggling to get onto her feet. "Did Father every whip you until you bleed for punishment?"

Llyr stood there quietly listening to what she had to say.

"Did Father ever break your bones to make you stronger?" she scream tearfully.

The whole arena gasping disgusted. She might have been saying too much about her past but she couldn't hold it in anymore. Every day it was slowly eating away at her. Her brother had no right to say he had a harder childhood because of her. She already had a hard childhood just by simply being born a girl and not a boy.

"Did Father ever burn you until you passed out to help resist pain?!" she scream remembering every painfully and harsh thing her father did to her. "You had to endure nothing!" she spat harshly, "All you did was watch! You let him hurt me! The only ones whoever tried to stop him were Laxus and Gramps! So, stop your fucking bitching like a spoil brat and come home!" she scream angrily.

Llyr growl, "I'm going to end you."

Juneaux slowly bow down and remove her hands from her sides pointing them downwards to the ground. She close all her fingers expect for the index and middle fingers. The bright blue sky had suddenly changed to a dark purple color.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Llyr growl annoy.

"You aren't the only who's fighting style has changed." I mutter painfully.

She slowly move her right hand up towards the sky, causing the clouds above her to being to circle and create what appeared to be a giant cyclone.

"Heavenly Body Magic." She states firmly.

Everyone gasp amaze.

"Impossible." Llyr growl as the wind picked up around them.

Loud lighting rumble through the arena as the place started to shake.

"I'm going to make you see the light again Llyr! I'm going to bring you home! Even if I have to break ever limb in your body!" Juneaux scream determinedly.

From the center of the swirling formation, a bright orb slowly begin to form, its size growing into a huge meteor. A humongous meteor slowly emerge.

"SEMA!" she yell loudly

The enormous meteor quickly fell from the sky towards Llyr.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Llyr scream as he was engulf in the massive attack.

The impact shook the whole arena, a cloud of dust and debris cover the whole place blocking everyone's view of what was going on.

Slowly a soft breeze blew the whole dust cloud away. Everyone gasp at the giant carter that was formed. Llyr lay motionlessly in the middle of the huge carter.

Sting stare at her attack amaze and then turned slightly pale.

'_I should really stop teasing her, she could kill me._' He thought stun.

Makarov stared at his only granddaughter impress.

'_Three months of training with Jellal and she has already basically mastered Heavenly Magic and that's not including her own attacks she has created just as powerful. Her analytic skills have also improved. Juneaux, I'm proud._' He thought proudly, smiling at her.

Laxus smirk happily, staring at his baby sister. She was an airhead sometimes but he always knew she was incredibly strong, she could surpass him one day and he knew it.

'_Good job June._' He thought proudly.

**[Juneaux's POV]**

I stood there panting heavily, my hands bracing on my knees for support.

'_Just a couple more seconds so they can announce me winner._'

The exhaustion and pain were starting to become too much to bear. I was pretty sure I have a broken rib or two. I tightly held my sides coughing, coppery metallic liquid suddenly touched my lips. I groaned, still coughing. "Shit." I curse annoy.

"Oh my! Llyr has been KO! The winner is Juneaux Dreyar!"

My knees finally gave out and as my knees were about to hit the ground someone firmly held me up by my underarms. I groan painfully as they gently picked me up, wrapping their arm around my waist for support.

"You really were reckless." Laxus grumpily mutter, steadily holding me up.

"I know, but, he was worth it." I pant painfully. "Let's go get him. A bet is a bet."

Laxus nods. I limp towards the carter and Laxus looked at me asking if I would be ok.

"What's this? Seems like the other Dreyar sibling is down there!" Jason's voice echo loudly through the arena

I watch Laxus jump down into the carter picking Llyr's passed out body. Suddenly Raven Tail appeared in front of Laxus, blocking his way.

"Laxus! Llyr!" I yell concern.

I was about to painfully make my way down there but I started to cough, tiredly falling to my knees.

"June, don't move you are seriously hurt!" Erza's concern voice appear beside me, she steadily helped me back onto my feet.

I look to my side and saw Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Lucy and Natsu standing beside me. I smile tearfully.

'_Always nearby when I need them._' I thought tearfully, tighten my grab on Erza's arm.

"He's home now and not even Raven Tail can keep him away." She said sternly. "We won't let them."

"Move." I heard Laxus say bluntly.

I look back down at the carter and saw Laxus protectively holding Llyr.

"We demand our team member back first." The huge gold suited man demanded angrily with the other Raven Tail members flanking him.

"Llyr made a bet with June. June won. A bet is a bet, Llyr belongs to Fairy Tail again."

Before a fight could break out, Llyr weakly lifted his right arm up.

My throat quickly dried up as I tried to hold back my tears. He proudly display his thumb and ring finger up.

"Show them my arm." I barely heard Llyr tell Laxus with my dragon hearing.

Laxus did as he was told. The Raven Tail insignia on his arms slowly disappeared as it was replace with his bright blue Fairy Tail insignia. Llyr passed out again before he could say anything else.

"He's a Fairy Tail member, so move." Laxus growl sternly.

"Yeah, unless you wanna pick a fight for trying to kidnap one of our members!" Natsu scream angrily, getting ready to fight.

"This isn't over." The tall man growl as they disappear back to their spot.

Laxus jump back up from the carter and I stare at them tearfully.

"Come on let's go get you guys checked out." He whisper happily, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and sorry I was gone for so long. I was on Vacation here and there. But I'm back!**

**Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing, favorite and following the story means the world to me! The next couple of chapters I fell like Sting's and June's relationship will start to form. Also there will probably be more flashbacks of June's past. Also would you guys like an extra chapter like a special about the fight between June, Llyr and Laxus? I didn't want to add to much of the that fight because I wasn't sure how much you guys actually wanted to know about that fight. Let me know in the reviews.**

**Next Chapter will hopefully be up next Saturday!**

**Thanks again and until next time!**

**Violetta**


	10. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only Juneaux Dreyar, Llyr Dreyar and any other OC characters.****

* * *

**Chapter 9: Letting Go**

I yawn tiredly trying not to stretch my still sore ribs too much, seems like they were only bruised and Porlyusica was able to do some quick treatment. I looked over at Llyr's resting form. Some of his body was wrapped in bandages but it was nothing compare to mine.

I admit at the last minute I reduced the size of my attack. I didn't want to hurt him. I could tell he was also holding back his punches and kicks. They were nothing compare to what I knew he was capable of.

I sigh gently sitting on the side of the bed. Porlyusica and Wendy looked at me alarmed.

"What are you doing child?!" Porlyusica ask sternly.

"I'll finish resting up at the hotel. Most of my wounds are heal anyways." I said plainly. I really didn't want to spend the night here. I mean my wounds weren't that bad anyways. I've had worse.

"You need to take it easy!" She order.

"It's ok, I'll take my time getting there. Right now just focus on healing Llyr. I'll be back tomorrow before the games so you can check me out." I explain happily already making my way out the door.

Porlyusica sigh annoy knowing she wouldn't be able to stop me.

"Just take it easy." She advised loudly.

"I will." I reply closing the door behind me.

"Stupid brats stubborn like that old man." I heard Porlyusica grumble angrily from the other side of the door.

I smirk realizing she was referring to my Gramps.

I slowly made my way out of the arena towards the bar I knew everyone was celebrating our victory.

As I got closer to the bar I notice Lucy and that one girl from Sabertooth standing there. She had lost earlier today against that girl from Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi. She looked strong I have to admit I hope in future I have a chance to fight that girl.

"Lucy!" I greet happily.

"June?!" she question surprise at my sudden appearance. "You should be resting!" she reprimand seriously

"I'm fine." I huff. "I'm heading to my hotel to rest. I was just going to stop by the bar to let you guys know I'm ok." I look over at the quiet white hair girl. "Hey, I'm Juneaux Dreyar." I introduce myself politely.

"Yukina, it's nice to meet you." She reply softly.

"What's going on Lucy? I thought I smelt Natsu and Happy too?" I ask curiously looking around for the loud duo.

"Uh, well, you see." Lucy stutter nervously.

"It's my fault." Yukino suddenly spoke up, regretfully. "I had come to give Lucy my keys but then I ended up telling them what had happen with Sabertooth." She whisper tearfully just at the thought of remembering what happen earlier.

"Huh, what happened?" I ask confuse, furrowing my eyebrows.

Yukino stood quietly not knowing what to say. I could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"They kicked her out of Sabertooth for losing today's battle portion." Lucy finally spoke up quietly. "They made her strip in front of the whole guild and had her remove her own insignia." Lucy explained dejectedly, tears forming in her eyes. "Natsu got upset and went to Sabertooth's hotel to set things right!" Lucy continued now panicking.

I clinch my fist angrily and then sigh annoy. Great, Natsu was about to start a war with those bastards.

"I'll go get Natsu before he starts any trouble you guys stay here." I order sternly. "Lucy, offer Yukina anything she might need, she will probably need a place to stay." I instructed and then slowly jog towards Sabertooth's hotel.

'_Sting…did you really just stand there and watch Yukina get humiliated like that?_' I ask myself angrily. I bite my lower lip hoping that it wasn't true.

I reach Sabertooth completely out of breathe. My lungs and ribs were burning and throbbing angrily with pain but I didn't care. I needed to stop Natsu before he got us kicked out from the games.

I notice a giant hole on the wall of Sabertooth's hotel and saw Happy floating there.

"Happy!" I yelled furiously.

"AH, June!" He yelled alarmed.

I stomp towards him grabbing him before he could fly away.

"Now, let's go Natsu before he starts a fucking war." I pant tiredly. '_I shouldn't have ran here._' I thought breathing heavily.

I follow the giant holes left behind by Natsu finally reaching the inner part of the hotel where I could hear a huge commotion going on. As I reach the final huge hole in the wall I saw Natsu standing there talking to a tall curvy black hair woman.

"NATSU!" I scream infuriate stomping towards him.

"AH! JUNE!" Natsu yell scared.

Before he could book it I roughly grabbed him by his shirt keeping him in place. I turned him around gabbing fists full of his shirt shaking him back and forth.

"You little shit! What the hell do you think you are doing! We could get in trouble!" I lecture him angrily. I forced him to bow. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience my friend has caused. I understand if you wish to report us for the commotion that was done to your guild." I apologize mostly out of breath. I didn't even try to bow knowing I wouldn't be able to get back up.

"No need." The woman spoke sickly sweet.

I furrow my eyebrows at the black hair woman who was speaking. I hadn't seen her during the games but something told me not to take her lightly. I could feel it. There was something sinister about her.

"I appreciate that. Now, Natsu get your ass back to the bar you dimwit." I scowl sternly.

We were about to walk away when Natsu stop and glance over his shoulder.

"I just wanted to say if you really are a guild then take care of your friends." He said sternly walking out before me with Happy. I followed quietly after him and smile at his dedication to his friends.

Once we were outside I continued to glare at Natsu and he chuckle nervously.

"Go straight to the bar you hear me Natsu." I order firmly.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied waving goodbye as he made his way back to the bar.

'_I swear to god that idiot._' I sigh mentally but smile happily after Natsu.

I flinch painfully feeling my sides acting up. I suddenly smelt Sting coming towards me. I scoff deciding to leave before he could find me. Last thing I needed tonight was to deal with that prick too.

I quietly walked around the city, enjoying the late night atmosphere. I finally found a nice place to rest and enjoy the stars. Nothing like starlight to help recharge my magic and heal my wounds. I sat down on one of the cement benches staring out the beautiful lit city.

I peacefully bathe in the soft starlight feeling my energy coming back slowly. The soft smell of light suddenly fill my senses as I heard Sting nearing.

"Fuck off." I murmur annoyed. "I won today so fuck off."

"I still owe you money." He reply smugly standing behind me.

I stood up and glared at him.

"Keep it." I reply bitterly.

We stood there silently staring at each other not uttering a single word.

He finally spoke up, a serious look on his face, "Should you even be walking around yet?" he ask sternly. Obviously not happy that I was up and about. Christ he sounds like Laxus.

"I can do what I want. I don't need your permission." I growl back.

It went quite again, this time I broke the silence.

"Did you enjoy it?" I ask somberly, clinching my fists angrily.

"Enjoy, what?" He ask confuse.

"Did you enjoy watching Yukina get humiliated in front of everyone?" I growl angrily, narrowing my eyes at him menacingly.

Sting frown and scoff, "That's what you're so upset about? It's not like I'm the guild Master. He ordered it so we just followed." Sting reply bluntly, rolling his eyes. He obviously thought my reasons for being anger were stupid. "So what if I watched, it's her fault for being weak, she got what she deserved." Sting growl just as angrily.

My blood boiled at his reply.

"Go what she deserved?" I repeated his answer stun.

I was suddenly thrown back to when my Father always use to say that to Laxus and Llyr.

I snap. I walk around the bench angrily, punch him hard, straight on the face.

"What the fuck sunshine?!" He growl angrily, holding his throbbing face.

"She got what she deserved?! My father use to say those exact same words to Laxus and Llyr every time he was finished giving me a beating!" I yell disconsolately.

Sting stared at me stun and then his eyes took a remorseful look.

"Do you know how it feels to be beat?! No, you don't. But at least I had someone to define me and stop Ivan. Yukina had no one!" I yell ruefully.

Remembering just how painfully my childhood really was made my heart ache. The fact that Sting wasn't bother by something so disgusting happening to his friend. Made my heart shatter. I didn't understand how I could like someone so heartless.

Sting stare at me lost for words.

"J-" I didn't even let him speak.

"Listen up you prick, until you can get your shit in order I don't want to see you anymore."

"What?!" Sting demanded shock.

"If you have to pretend to be someone you're not then I don't want to be around you." I whisper softly whipping away my anger tears.

"I'm not pretending to be anyone!" Sting growl annoy.

I scoff walking away and said one last thing to him, "The Sting I meet the other night didn't strike me as the type to humiliate his own friends."

**[Next Day]**

I yawned tiredly again. I couldn't sleep. Damn that fucking bastard, he was the bastard, so why the fuck did I feel bad about arguing with him. I sigh exasperate as I finally reached our infirmary. At least no one was at the hotel room yet when I got there. Last thing I needed was Laxus asking questions again.

I wouldn't be able to lie to him again.

I walk into the room and was surprise to see Llyr sitting there awake with Porlyusica beside him. She was doing some healing on him again.

"You hesitated at the last minute." Llyr grunts tautly.

I glare at him playfully.

"You pulled your punches." I snicker back.

Llyr glanced over at Porlyusica.

"Can you give us a couple of minutes?" Llyr ask politely.

She simply nods stepping out of the room for a bit.

"How bad is it?" He finally ask, looking at my bandage sides, stomach, and throat.

"Not as bad as you think, like I said you pulled your punches." I reply hoarsely.

Between his grip and all the yelling I did last night I really did a number on my voice.

"I'm sorry." He whisper remorsefully.

"Don't be. You had shit to say and you said it yesterday. We both didn't have the easiest childhood. Just promise me one thing." I ask him softly.

He stare at me waiting for me to continue.

"Don't ever go back to Ivan." I whisper somberly.

"Promise. He's a dick anyways. He's cheating." Llyr admits annoy.

"We kinda of figured when Gray and Lucy both lost." I reply sitting down across from him.

I gently held my sides as the bandages pressed up against my aching sides. I took a deep breath and then let it out. I look at Llyr when he spoke again.

"That's not all, he's pretending to be a member of Raven Tail so he can fight against Fairy Tail." Llyr explain sternly.

"Have you told Laxus or Gramps?" I ask alarm at that little piece of information.

My stomach tighten at the thought of possible having to fight Ivan and not realizing it was him.

"The old man had figured as much and said he would take care of it." Llyr assured me as he saw I suddenly tense up.

"Hm, still, I'm worried what's going to happen now. He's probably pissed that you left." I explain somberly thinking back to all the times he has ever gotten mad. The result was never good. I look at Llyr sadly and nervously ask him the question that had been bothering me all night, "What else did Gramps say?" I ask softly.

Llyr sigh and smile sadly, "Still excommunicated."

My heart drop. But I figure the punishment would have been that. The punishment fits the crime.

Tears roll down my cheeks and I sniffle a little, "I'm sorry." I whisper ruefully.

"Don't be. You didn't hurt our family." He whisper mournfully. "This will give me time to explore the world and not have to be searching and wondering if you are alive or dead." He said seriously. "When you guys disappeared all those years ago at first I couldn't believe it. Then the rage hit. I was so anger you guys left me behind and so anger with the Guild because they couldn't find you….I just snapped and join Ivan. Thinking somehow if I join Ivan you guys would come back to kick my butt." He explain sadly. A couple of tears slip down his cheeks. "And you did. You guys came back and you kicked sense back into me." He cried happily. "You guys came back." He continue sobbing.

I stood up and hug my brother tightly.

"You idiot! We made a promise, never turn our backs on each other, no matter what, we are the Dreyar siblings!" I cry happily hugging him tighter. I didn't care every bone and muscle in my body ache or if I was hurting him. I was just glad my family was finally together and whole.

There was a knock on the door and I slowly pulled away whipping tears away.

"June, the games are about to begin. Let me check you over once. I assume you wish to participate?" Porlyusica ask seriously.

I nod.

I walk out of the infirmary rubbing my still sore sides and smile one last time at Llyr. I didn't know why but it felt like a goodbye. Like he wouldn't stay around even until the games were over. I sigh just happy he knew what he wanted to do with his life.

I stop and frown when I saw Sting standing right in front of me at the distance. I glare at him, took a deep breath and walk right past him. Not bothering to give a glance. Sting then gently grab my arm stopping me.

"Just let me explain myself. It's not fair." He plead seriously.

I stood there and I don't know why but I couldn't say no to this man. He plagued my dreams and thoughts.

"If we win. Tonight by the maze area." I simply said walking away.

I don't know why, but some part of me thought we will surely lose again and I wouldn't have to deal with Sting and these stupid feelings anymore. But another part of me wanted to desparetely win and talk to him again. Fix things and kiss-NO! I can't think like that about him. I can't. I won't.

"June!" The soft sweet voice of the First Master yelled from behind me knocking me out of my thoughts.

"First Master." I squeak surprised not realizing she was nearby. "What are you doing here the games are about to begin."

"Well I was assuming Mirajane was going to participate since you were still wounded. But when your Grandfather commented that you were stubborn like any Dreyar you were still going to participate. So, I wanted to make you an offer." She explain happily.

"An offer?" I ask confuse.

"Cana in the past has used it and I know you have master it. That's what were you doing training alone on the Island before the S-rank exam correct?"

"Um, mastered what?" I ask still confuse.

She pointed to my bandage arm and I gulp nervously. How did she know I had mastered that?

"I'm offering you permission to use it to win today if you have too or any other time during the games." She explain happily.

"But Master! Are you sure I should be using it like that?" I ask stun.

"Of course anything for Fairy Tail to win!" She said happily with stars in her eyes and I just giggle.

"Alright if it comes down to it I'll use it." I promised happily making my way to my section.

"We're now on Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games!" The announcer shouted happily as I made my way further out to the arena where I knew my guildmates were waiting for my arrival.

"What heated drama awaits us today?!" I could hear Gramp's old friend announce just as excited.

The whole arena cheer happily waiting for today's events to begin. Today was going to be a good day.

"Today's guest will be Mr. Laharl, from the Magic Council!"

I look up at the announcer section and sort of glare. Great now the Magic Council is here. Hopefully Natsu doesn't do anything stupid today again.

I reach my section and greeted everyone and my brother glare at me annoy.

"You should be resting." He growl annoy.

"Hell no. I'm participating." I grunted just as annoy.

"June." Laxus warn.

"Laxus." I mock back.

"Guys how about a drink before we start a fight?" Cana hiccupped happily from in between us.

"No thanks I'm good since I'll be participating." I said sternly.

"NOW FOR DAY 3'S EVENT: PANDEMONIUM!" The announcer announced happily.

Laxus look away grumbling while I just smirk happily getting my way.

"Each team please choose your competitor!"

I glanced over to Fairy Tail Team B to see who they were choosing and if it was worth participating today. I watch Erza walk off and I grin happily.

"Since Erza will be participating I will too." I suddenly stated happily.

"Hold on! Let me do something too already god damnit!" Gajeel hiss angrily.

"You wanna do something metalface then stand there and continue to look pretty." I snicker walking away

Cana laugh loudly.

"She called you a girl!" Cana snicker drank.

"I'm going to kill her." I hear Gajeel scream angrily.

"Wait, why is Cana here, she's a reserved member?" was the last thing I hear Juvia ask as I jumped down to the arena.

"Erza!" I yell happily slapping my good old rival on her back.

The metal armour sounding loudly with my slap.

"This is going to be great rival we haven't fought in so long!" I said happily.

"June?! Aren't you still hurt? Why are you participating?" She ask disbelief looking at the condition I was in.

"Duh, because my rival is participating and that means this is actually going to be a challenge!" I explain excited. "Now come on stop spacing out!"

I look up at the sky staring at the faces of my competitors and frown seeing Jura's name. I then glanced at the Sabertooth member relief it wasn't Sting. I bit my lip angrily why was I relieved it wasn't Sting. God damn it!

The little pumpkin stood before us explaining the rules and the point of today's Event; Pandemonium.

The ground suddenly started to shake as a huge dark purple magic circle form above us. I look at it confuse as a huge black temple looking thing came out from it.

"Today's event will be a temple infested with evil monsters: Pandemonium!" He announce happily as the huge temple lands behind him.

I stared at the huge thing amaze.

"100 monster lurk inside this huge temple. But rest assured that they won't attack anyone in the crowd. They are magical projections of our own creation."

I frown. 100 seem like a lot. Considering yesterday damage it might take me a lot longer than it would have if I wasn't wounded. But how will they decide who goes first? Do we each fight 100 and whoever defeats the most wins? How will this work?

"The monsters come in five different difficulty levels: D, C, B, A and S! This grid here shows how many of each monster there are.

Hm, figures they wouldn't all be the same strength but to have only one S monster is insane. How strong could have they made that one monster for there to be only one?

"You will take turns choosing the number of monsters you'll fight. This is called your, "right to challenge."" The little pumpkin man explain.

"Right to challenge?" Erza ask curiously.

So we get to choose how many monster we wish to fight at a time. I bite my thumb nail thoughtfully. There are only a 100 monsters which mean whoever goes first will have the better opportunity of winning. Or of winning should I say. I smirk. 100 monster is nothing for Fairy Tail.

"For example of you choose three monsters then three monsters will appear inside the temple. If you successfully defeat those monsters you will earn three points and the next competitor will get to choose form the remaining 97 monsters." The pumpkin man explained.

Shit, everything will be done at random as well. Which will make it difficult to know which rank monsters you will be fighting. Now this is what I call a challenge!

Once everyone was done talking about theories and strategies the little pumpkin man held out a box full with sticks to decide the order.

I pulled my stick and groan. I got 8. How the hell was I supposed to get any monsters being number 8. I glance over Erza's shoulder and pouted.

"Lucky! You got number 1 Erza!" I groan disappointed at my disadvantage.

"I assumed victory in this event relied entirely on the luck of the draw."

I smirked at her thinking. She thought just like me.

"Luck of the draw? I don't think so!" The pumpkin man snicker amuse. "This game is more about pacing and judgment than the order you go in."

"I wouldn't agree on that." I said happily. "This isn't even a game anymore." I sigh bored.

"I challenge 100 monsters!" Erza said happily.

Everyone gasped disbelief while others cheer amazed. I smirk happily at my friends resolve to win and threw the stick to the ground knowing we weren't going to take part in this event anymore.

**[To be Continue]**

* * *

**Drama between Sting and June. Will they make up? Will they have their first kiss? Stay tune to find out!**

**See yea all next week!**

**Violetta**


	11. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only Juneaux Dreyar, Llyr Dreyar and any other OC characters.****

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Dreyar Family**

10.

20.

30.

60.

"She's already taking out half of the monsters!" The announcer yell disbelief.

Monster after monster Erza took down without a problem. Reequipping fast and efficiently. Such talent and power wasted away on artificial monsters. I sigh disappointed I couldn't be the one to fight against Erza in this event.

I stare at the screen watching how Erza effortlessly took down each monster even the A class months without losing a breath. I smile happily. We would definitely win today's event no matter what.

I didn't know if I should feel happy about winning. But I wanted to win I wanted to see Sting again. I wanted to fix things with him. But at the same time my anger says no.

I look around the arena at how everyone cheered for Titania of Fairy Tail. A name truly deserving of Erza. I glance towards Sabertooth stealing a peek at Sting. Sting was staring at the screen with his mouth wide open in disbelief. I smirk. Fairy Tail wasn't finish. We are just getting started.

99 monsters. Finally Erza was battling the last monster. The S class monster.

"Impressive." I heard one of the other participants say amaze.

"She fights efficiently and with subtlety." Jura said impress.

"I didn't expect anything less from her." I said confidently, smirking at him.

Jura grin and crossed his arms.

"I wonder if Sho and Wally are seeing this." The cat like girl whisper happily. I think she grew up Erza. I couldn't really remember what her name was.

"What a joke." The Sabertooth man scoff unimpressed. "She's nothing to get excited over. Just look at the sorry state she's in." he continue annoy.

I glare at the giant man.

"Jealous." I said slyly.

The man turn to glare at me but didn't say anything.

'_Erza come on win! Show them who Fairy Tail really is!_' I thought happily.

Tears form as I watch her defeat the last monster.

"UNBELIEVEABLE!" the announcer stutter disbelief at what had just happen. "She actually was able to defeat all 100 monsters by herself!"

"YEAH ERZA!" I scream happily clapping along with everyone as my exhausted friend stood proudly.

"Fairy Tail A Erza Scarlet is the winner! It's an absolute, undisputed victory! Is this the real strength of the most powerful guild 7 years ago?!"

This has always been our strength. We are going to show everyone what Fairy Tail really is made of. I look at my bandage arm and bite my lower lip anxiously. I understand why the First Master wants me to use it. This will truly show my strength as a Fairy Tail member. I grip my hand tightly and smirk.

The giant temple suddenly disappeared from in front of us and Erza appeared from the purple magic circle still holding her sword up proudly.

The whole arena was cheering happily at Erza's victory. I ran over to her and wrapped my arm around her waist helping her stand.

"Thanks June." She whisper tiredly.

"You did great rival." I whisper tearfully.

Natsu, Gray, Wendy and Lucy come towards us excitedly. Everyone continue to scream excitedly and I glance up at Gramps who was dancing around happily at our victory.

"Fairy Tail A sweeps the Pandemonium event and scores 10 points!"

The rest of us stood patiently waiting to see how we would earn our points. Since Erza basically slaughtered the Pandemonium event.

"Well, after some deliberation, we've concluded that the remaining 7 teams still need to be ranked." Mr. Pumpkin said still disbelief at what had happen earlier with Erza. I giggle softly at everyone's surprise and amazement. "So, although it's a little bland, we've prepared a simple game." He explain disappointingly.

Suddenly a weird looking lacrima thingy floated down beside Mr. Pumpkin.

"What's that?" I hear someone ask just as confuse.

"The Magic Power Finder, or the MPF for short!" Mr. Pumpkin explain happily.

"A magic power measuring device?" Jura ask curiously.

I clinch my fist tightly and grin like crazy. Just the type of event I needed to show of my power.

"Precisely." Mr. Pumpkin coo darkly. "If you use magic on this device it will display its magic power in numerical value. We will use this number to decide the rankings and winner of the remaining participants."

"A pure test of power, huh?" Hibaki suddenly said from beside me.

"What the hell. When did you show up?" I ask annoy.

"I might be at a bit of a disadvantage." He continue ignoring my question. "Also, Ms. Juneaux, are you free tonight!"

I look around the arena and notice Sting glaring daggers at the poor unsuspecting man. I then felt another heated glare coming from the stands and notice Laxus glaring just as deadly at the man.

"I am, but, I don't think my brother would be too happy if you took me out." I said cunningly, pointing towards a fuming Laxus.

Hibaki smile weakly at Laxus and slowly stepped away from me. I guess Laxus has his usefulness.

"Now then, let's begin!" Mr. Pumpkin said happily rounding all of us up for the event. "You will be going in the same order as previously drawn."

Great I'm still last. I sigh crossing my arms annoy.

"Great! Then I'm up first!" the cat like girl said happily. "Kitten Blast!"

365 the device mark. I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be high or low.

"Without a benchmark to compare against, I'm not sure if that's high or not." The announcer said confuse.

"Actually, we Rune Knights use MPFs in our training." I hear the Rune Knight explain happily. "That's a pretty high number enough to classify her as a Captain." He explain impressed

"Impressive." The announcer adds.

"Next is Novali of Quatro Puppy! 124!"

I giggle at the low number.

"Next up is Hibiki of Blue Pegasus!"

95\. I bend over laughing.

"Next is Obra of Raven Tail."

I stop laughing and stared at the strange dress man wondering if that could be my father. A small little creature suddenly jumped out from its robes hitting the orb.

"A magic power level of 4!" the announcer yell disbelief at the small number.

"Unfortunately there are no due overs." Mr. Pumpkin said slowly. "Which means Millianna from Mermaid Heel is in the lead."

Millianna that's her name. Millianna shook Mr. Pumpkin's hand happily. But suddenly the Sabertooth member pushed past them.

"We'll see about that." He said arrogantly.

I scoff. Why the hell are all of Sabertooth so arrogant?

"Here comes Orga of Sabertooth!"

"120mm Black Lightning Cannon!"

Hm, interesting, lightning just like Laxus but his is black.

"3825!"

The coward gasp amaze at the huge number. The man then started to sing in the worst possible voice since Gajeel, I swear.

"Now let's see if the Saint Wizard Jura can surpass that number!"

"Rumbling Fuji!" Jura shouts.

A bright white light shot out form the ground enfolding the device. When everything cleared the deceive read 8544.

"Holy Shit." I mutter.

I wonder if this would be enough to beat him. I touched my arm softly a little concern now.

"Next we have Junaux Dreyar from Fairy Tail B!"

"Finally, my turn!" I grin happily walking towards the device.

I slowly undid my bandage arm and finally showed the bright red emblem to everyone in the crowd.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" I yell happily.

I lift my hand up pointing it to the sky, bright gold glitter forming around me.

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!" I kneeled down pointing my fisted up hand towards the measuring device. "FAIRY GILTTER!"

The bright gold light shot out destroying the MPF as 9999 appeared in big bold numbers. I slowly stood up extending my still glowing arm up and grin happily at my number.

"The MPF has been destroyed! It's off the scales! This guild is unstoppable!"

I turned around smirking up at Sting who was staring right back at me with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe what just happen. I lifted my arms up proudly showing off my Fairy Tail insignia on my arm.

"Can no one stop Fairy Tail now?!" the announcer scream disbelief.

"No one can stop us because we are Fairy Tail!" I yell happily, panting slightly from the over use of magic power. Had I not been injured yesterday this would not have been so hard to use. I smile happily at everyone waving at our victory over everyone!

"Fairy Tail is currently in 1st and 2nd place!"

I sat tiredly on my bed that I was force to come to by Laxus after winning the MPF event. Surprisingly Llyr was still here chilling from his wounds.

"I thought you would have been long gone?" I said skimming through a magazine.

"I thought you would be sucking faces with the Sabertooth prick." He contour bluntly also skimming through a magazine.

I turned bright red slamming the magazine shut.

"I would never!" I yell freaking out.

As much as I wanted to know what his lips felt like I would not give into my stupid feelings. He was a jerk. A jackass. A prick. Yeah he was a jerk jackass arrogant prick!

"Your reaction says otherwise." He reply lazily.

I could see the smirk on his face and I glare angrily.

"What you saw the other night was only a bet!" I growl annoy.

"Him carrying you home was also part of the bet?" he tease knowingly.

"How, how did you know that?" I question fluster, my cheeks probably redder than before.

"I made you cried. I needed to make sure you were ok." he grumble annoy.

I smirk now.

"You were worried about your baby sister." I taunt happily.

"Shut up." He growl.

I giggle going back to my magazine.

"I'm not leaving until Ivan has been dealt with." Llyr said seriously.

I glance at him thoughtfully and smile realizing he still cared for the Guild and everyone in it.

I was about to say something when suddenly I felt extremely weak and light headed.

"Llyr…" I said concern trying to get up but my body wasn't responding as everything started to go black.

"What the fuck…" I hear Llyr hiss before also passing out with me.

I groan tiredly feeling extremely weak for some reason. I tried to open my eyes as someone shook me hard trying to wake me up.

"June, get up! June!" they continue yelling concern.

"What the hell…" I grumble out slowly sitting on my knees.

My head was throbbing and everything hurt. I blink away the drowsiness and saw that it was Llyr who had been shaking me.

"Llyr? What the hell happen?" I ask rubbing my aching head.

I look around and I realize I was down in the arena surround by the coward. But there was a strange purple field around us blocking us from view. Suddenly Laxus and the giant gold man from Raven Tail flew passed us fighting but they went right through me.

I look around and gasp seeing the real Laxus and whole group of Raven Tail standing beside us.

"Ivan has us in some kind of illusion." Llyr grumble also seemingly not being able to move much.

"What the hell happen" I ask again.

"He must have used Obra on us and extinguished our magic power." Llyr growl slowly standing up and offer me his hand.

I slowly stood up using him as support and he did the same.

"Seems our guests have woken up." Ivan grin happily.

"What the hell do you want Ivan?" I growl angrily.

"Seems you weren't a complete waste of space after all Juneaux." Ivan spoke darkly.

He offer me his hand.

"Come Juneaux join me. Join your father and let us crush Fairy Tail for everything they have done to us."

I glare at his hand feeling all the pit up anger come to the surface.

"What Fairy Tail did to me?" I hiss disbelief. "Don't you mean what you did to me?!"

"You are so dramatic Juneaux. Because of my training you became this incredible Mage!" He rebuts angrily. "Now come join me, I'm your father." He growl.

I stare at his hand and slowly walk towards him.

"June what the hell are you doing?!" Laxus snarl angrily.

Llyr let go of me unwilling as I limp towards Ivan. Ivan smile victoriously as one of his children seemly walk towards to him to join him. I reach him and stare at him. Every scar on my back and arms burn angrily at the reminder of what he did to me as a child.

I clinch my fist angrily and punched him as hard as I could with the limited strength I had right now. I hiss painfully my bruised ribs throbbing angrily at the sudden harsh movement. But I didn't care. I just wanted to hurt him like he hurt me.

Ivan stumble back holding his face and glare viciously at me.

"You little bitch." He growl. "I knew you were a mistake from the minute you were born." He continue viciously.

"You aren't my father. You never were. The man who has the right to call himself my father is Makarov Dreyar. That's my father. He taught me everything I know. He made me this incredible Mage. Not you. You did nothing but hurt and scar me!" I yell tearfully holding my aching sides. "I hate you!" I scream. "If I could I would kill you for everything you did to my brothers and me! But I can't! Because in the end you are still my father!" I yell distraught.

I gasp shock when he suddenly punch me hard on my stomach knocking the air out of me. I held onto his arm and look up at him trying to dig my fingers into his armor.

I smirk up at him, "You punch like a bitch." I pant out of breathe.

Ivan glare at me grabbing me by my hair and fling me back towards Llyr. Llyr caught me and we both stumble back as Llyr got his footing back and held me tightly.

"June are you ok?" Llyr question urgently.

"I'm fine." I whimper feeling a strong sharp pain run through my side.

If I didn't have a broken rib before, I definitely do now.

"You really are a good for nothing Father." Laxus growl angrily. "You and all your annoying antics, threating my baby sister and brother. Treating them like if they weren't your own flesh and blood." Laxus continue angrily. "It's no wonder the old geezer kicked you out. Come at me, all of you at once." He challenge seriously. "Because the master's enemy is my enemy." He said confidently.

I grin softly at Laxus's words.

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson son of mine. I'll show you the true power of Raven Tail, the specialized anti-Fairy Tail guild!"

"We should help him." I said weakly supporting myself on Llyr.

"No, if the illusion wears off and we are fighting Laxus might be disqualified. Best we let him handle this. Plus we both know he has it under control."

I grin at him nodding my head. We both stood there at a distance so Laxus could fight without us getting in the way.

"The old geezer has being investigating your Guild since 7 years ago. Your guild's numbers, location, operating funds and activities over the past 7 years. He knows everything." Laxus admits.

"What?" Ivan ask confuse.

"Gajeel and Llyr! They plotted against us!" The red hair woman said outrage.

"He always seemed like a despicable creep. I guess this proves it." The strange blond hair looking thing said.

I chuckling internally at the despicable creep bit. I'm definitely using that one next time.

"The old geezer knows everything but he's just holding back." Laxus explain somberly. "The old geezer must've still had faith in you, faith that somewhere in your heart you would do the right thing.

I look over my shoulder at my Gramps little figure and smile sadly. Even after all this time Gramps still wanted to believe that his son would change for the better.

"Silence!" Ivan scream angrily focusing all of his magic power towards Laxus. I've lived in the shadows for this day!" he continue angrily, slamming Laxus with his paper attack.

Laxus wrap lightning around his body blocking the massive attack of paper dolls.

"All so I can obtain the Lumen Histoire!" He scream outrage.

I thought back to Gildarts' letter. What exactly is the Lumen Histoire? It seems to be a secret only Masters were allowed to know about.

"Of course I didn't do anything over the last 7 years! Because I knew your guild's leftover losers wouldn't have known anything about it! Inside the guild! Magnolia! Tenrou Island! I have checked every place but didn't find anything! Where is the Lumen Histoire?! Where is it Laxus?!" He scream angrily.

Gramps loves us to death but he loves the Guild too. He wouldn't have just told us about something so secretive if only Masters were allowed to know.

"You're my son aren't you?! Tell me!" Ivan scream attacking Laxus with a huge purple blast.

My stomach cringe worriedly as I watch the massive attack hit Laxus. Llry squeeze my arm letting me know he was alright. I sigh relieved when everything cleared and Laxus was standing there unharmed.

"I see you still haven't changed, can't harm your father like your stupid sister?" He ask tauntingly.

Laxus glare at him when he mention me. Laxus still didn't move from his fighting position though.

"Oh, what a kind soul you are, my sweet little Laxy."

"LAXUS!" My gramps suddenly scream.

Llry and I turned around looking at our Grampa. He was holding his thumb and index finger up showing his support and belief in Laxus.

I smile tearfully looking back at Laxus slowly lifting my finger up alongside with Llyr.

"Do it Laxus! Kick his ass!" I scream tearfully.

"Obra, do it now, extinguish his magic power!" My father order sternly.

"Shit!" Llyr cursed loudly.

He was about to let go when I held onto him this time and smile at him.

"Don't worry, he's go this." Just as I said it Laxus disappeared from his spot and attacked the man name Obra taking him down.

He then took down the following two members, the red hair and the blond hair looking one and finally he took the snake looking one down without a problem. It happen so fast if you blink you would have missed it.

He was able to avenge Wendy, Lucy and Gray in one strike. I clap happily watching my brother leave Ivan for last.

"Deadbeat dad. I don't know what your goal is, but now it is payback time for thrashing my guildmates and sister around." Laxus growl angrily stomping his electrify body towards him.

"Wait, wait! I'm our father, you know! We're family! You wouldn't harm your dear old dad?!" Ivan scream frighten.

"Fairy Tail is my family!"

"You ungrateful son be gone!" Ivan scream.

"You are Fairy Tail's enemy! I destroy Fairy Tail's enemies!" Laxus scream forming a bright yellow lightning ball on his fist and attack Ivan.

Ivan was sent falling destroy the illusion in the process. I smile happily feeling the bright sun hit me. I look around at the defeated members of Raven Tail. I cheer happily clapping at Laxus' victory alone with Llyr we both cheer for him.

Everyone was gasping as they realize Laxus had beat everyone by himself.

Laxus walked over to me picking me up bridal style and carrying me off while keeping an eye on Llyr who nodded that he was fine. All three of us walk along to the exit as everyone was cheering and we could hear the Rune Knights making their way towards the Raven Tail members.

As we passed by Ivan we stop as he spoke up weakly, "I may have lost. But, know this children of mine. The Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's dark side. Some day you will learn what Fairy Tail really is." Ivan warn us as he was dragged away by the guards.

Laxus glare at him over his shoulder and the three of us continue into the tunnel silently no one daring to ask anything about Lumen Histoire. If it was that important Gramps will tell us when he was ready or if we needed to know.


End file.
